Charlotte
by Aline
Summary: [complète] Une mystérieuse fillette est découverte au sein des urgences et va permettre à Susan et Abby d'apprendre à mieux se connaître...
1. Prologue

Charlotte  
Prologue  
  
  
_________________________  
  
Auteur: Aline   
  
Date de création: février 2001   
  
Droits divers: Si j'étais milliardaire, je m'offrirais très certainement quelques-uns des personnages d'_Urgences_, à commencer par Carter et Luka (et en admettant qu'ils soient à vendre ;O) Malheureusement je ne suis pas milliardaire (du moins pas à ma connaissance, après tout on sait jamais ;O) et donc en attendant ils continuent d'appartenir à leur créateur Michael Crichton, ainsi que sûrement à tout plein d'autres gens à la WB et ailleurs. En revanche, c'est moi qui ai créé le personnage de Charlotte, ainsi que sa famille   
  
Rating: PG   
  
Spoilers: saison 8 (quelque part entre "I'll Be Home For Christmas" et "Beyond Repair")   
  
Personnages: SL/AL/autre   
  
Catégorie: drame/friendship   
  
Note de l'auteur: Ceci est une réponse au challenge qu'Amyra m'a envoyé d'écrire une fic mettant en scène Susan et Abby. Cette fanfic aurait dû à la base être aussi sur plusieurs autres personnages, mais je me suis vite rendue compte que je m'embrouillais totalement les pinceaux et que mon histoire n'avait pas vraiment de sens logique, donc après l'avoir recommencée trois fois au moins j'ai décidé d'en faire quelque chose de totalement différent de ce que j'avais prévu au départ.  
Sinon la fic se passe dans le courant de la saison 8, environ au début du mois de janvier : Abby et Luka sont séparés depuis plusieurs mois, Susan et Carter commencent à sortir ensemble, et ces deux demoiselles ont beaucoup de peine à s'entendre.   
  
***  
  
Une pluie battante tombait sur la ville, fouettant son petit visage inexpressif. Plantée au milieu de la rue, la fillette regarda, impuissante, sa mère faire demi-tour et retourner en courant jusqu'à la voiture où sa petite sœur l'attendait. Elle-même n'avait pas le droit d'aller avec elle, sa mère avait passé des heures à le lui expliquer le matin-même, alors qu'elles étaient toutes les deux assises dans le lit d'une chambre d'hôtel miteuse où elles avaient passé la nuit après une visite de deux semaines chez sa grand-mère. Elle devait rester ici, elle ne rentrerait pas à la maison. Sa place n'était plus avec elles, du moins plus pour l'instant. Peut-être qu'un jour, plus tard, lorsqu'elle serait plus grande… Mais pour l'instant il fallait juste qu'elle accepte, qu'elle soit sage et obéissante et qu'elle fasse ce que sa maman lui disait, même si elle trouvait cela injuste. Là où elle la laissait, il y aurait des gens qui prendrait bien soin d'elle, peut-être qui lui trouveraient une nouvelle famille, de nouveaux parents qui s'occuperaient d'elle bien mieux qu'elle-même n'en serait capable.   
  
"C'est difficile pour moi aussi, ma chérie" lui avait-elle dit. "Mais ce n'est pas toujours nous qui décidons de ce qu'il convient de faire, parfois nous n'avons pas le choix. Si je l'avais, tu sais très bien que je te garderais avec moi, mais ce n'est pas possible… Mais même si je ne suis plus auprès de toi, je continuerai à t'aimer très fort, de tout mon cœur."   
  
Elle avait écouté, patiente, les paroles de sa mère, faisant semblant de la croire même si ce n'était pas le cas. Elle ne croyait pas que sa mère faisait ça pour son bien, et elle ne croyait pas non plus qu'elle l'aimait "de tout son cœur". Mais elle préférait ne rien laisser paraître. De toute façon, les adultes n'avaient toujours fait que lui mentir, même son père. Pour elle, si sa mère l'abandonnait, c'était que justement elle ne l'aimait plus. Que maintenant il y avait le bébé et qu'elle n'avait pas de place dans son cœur pour deux enfants. Elle l'avait aimée, elle aussi, quand elle était petite. Maintenant, c'était au tour de sa petite sœur. Elle suivit des yeux la voiture qui s'en allait lentement le long de la rue, le regard un peu triste. Puis elle se retourna pour faire face au bâtiment qui se trouvait derrière elle, et une peur terrible l'envahit. Sa mère lui avait dit simplement d'aller sonner à la porte, et que des gens très gentils lui ouvriraient et qu'elle serait bien soignée. Oui mais au-dessus de la porte en question se détachaient quelques lettres qui formaient un mot terrifiant : orphelinat. Or, dans toutes les histoires que son père lui lisait autrefois, les orphelinats étaient toujours des endroits sordides où les enfants étaient très malheureux. Les illustrations de ses livres lui revenaient toutes à la mémoire, elle voyait des chambres sales, des lits sans couvertures, des vêtements déchirés, des cheveux coupés, des baguettes qui s'abattent sur des mains tendues…   
  
Horrifiée à l'idée de se retrouver dans un pareil endroit, elle se mit à courir désespérément dans la direction où la voiture de sa mère avait disparu quelques instants plus tôt, persuadée que, si elle était assez rapide, elle parviendrait à la rattraper. Avec un peu de chance, peut-être qu'elle serait arrêtée à feu rouge quelques mètres plus loin à peine, ou qu'il y aurait un embouteillage. Peut-être même que sa mère aurait changé d'avis à la dernière minute et qu'elle était déjà en train de faire demi-tour pour revenir la chercher. La fillette courut pendant de nombreuses minutes, faisant défiler derrière elle des mètres et des mètres de trottoir gris et sale tandis que la pluie glacée s'infiltrait lentement sous son anorak et dans ses tennis. Mais elle ne la rattrapa pas… La douleur fulgurante que sa course effrénée fit bientôt naître dans ses petites jambes la força finalement à s'arrêter. Elle s'assit un instant sur le sol humide, tentant de reprendre son souffle. Elle de devait pas s'arrêter, il fallait qu'elle continue… Mais les muscles de ses jambes étaient tellement douloureux que ce fut à peine si elle parvint à se remettre debout. Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, tentant de se réchauffer un peu. Chacun de ses membres était glacé, et son corps tout entier était parcourut de long frissons, comme lorsqu'elle avait de la fièvre.   
  
Ce fut à ce moment-là qu'elle prit conscience que sa maman ne reviendrait pas la chercher, qu'elle devait déjà être loin à présent, qu'elle ne pensait sans doute déjà même plus à elle. Réalisant alors qu'elle était totalement abandonnée, ses réflexes d'enfants reprirent le dessus. Elle avait beau s'être toujours montrée très forte, bien plus que les autres enfants de son âge, et avoir toujours su surmonter les épreuves que la vie lui avait déjà infligées, elle n'en restait pas moins une petite fille fragile et totalement livrée à elle-même. Les larmes jaillirent violemment de ses paupières fatiguées, se mélangeant sur son visage à l'eau de pluie. Elle se recroquevilla à nouveau sur le sol, serrant ses jambes contre elle, et demeura ainsi durant un temps qui lui parut durer des heures. Mais soudain, un bruit attira son attention, une sirène comme celle d'une voiture de police. Sauf que le véhicule qui passa devant elle à grande vitesse était blanc et ressemblait plutôt à une sorte de camionnette, surmontée toutefois d'un gyrophare. Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, mais sûrement un peu par curiosité, elle se leva et suivit le long du trottoir le bruit de la sirène qui s'éloignait toujours plus. Elle arriva finalement sur une vaste place où le véhicule était arrêté. Plusieurs personnes s'affairaient à l'arrière et en s'approchant un peu la fillette remarqua qu'ils en sortait quelqu'un d'autre, étendu lui sur une sorte de lit, comme ceux qu'on voyait dans cette série télé que sa mère regardait toutes les semaines sur le câble. C'est à cet instant que la petite fille comprit qu'elle se trouvait devant un hôpital, et que ces gens vêtus de longs manteaux blancs étaient des médecins. Un étrange sentiment de réconfort se répandit alors en elle. Si les gens de l'orphelinat ne pouvaient en aucun cas être gentils avec elle, elle savait que des médecins le seraient, parce que c'était un peu leur métier. Elle fit quelques pas timides dans la direction de la grande porte en verre par laquelle ils venaient d'entrer en poussant leur malade. L'ambulance était déjà repartie, sirène hurlante, et personne ne fit attention à cette petite fille seule lorsqu'elle pénétra dans l'hôpital.   
  
***   
  
A suivre... 


	2. Chapitre I

Charlotte  
Chapitre I  
  
_________________________  
  
Auteur: Aline   
  
Date de création: février - avril 2002   
  
Droits divers: Les personnages de cette fic ne m'apartiennent pas (sauf Charlotte et sa famille), bla bla, ils apartiennent à Michael Crichton, bla bla, tout le monde connaît la chanson, c'est la même à chaque fois ;O)   
  
Note de l'auteur: Hum, ce chapitre est la suite du prologue, et, heu, c'est tout ;O) (qui c'est qui a dit que je causais encore pour rien dire, hein ? ;O)   
  
***  
  
Abby referma son parapluie dans un claquement sec et le déposa contre le radiateur de la salle de repos afin qu'il sèche. Cela faisait bientôt trois semaines qu'il pleuvait presque sans la moindre interruption, et la jeune femme était plutôt surprise qu'il ne neige pas encore, ce qui était couramment le cas à cette période de l'année. Elle se dirigea rapidement vers son casier afin de se changer, puis alla se faire couler une tasse de café. Il n'était pas tout à fait dix-neuf heures et elle décida de profiter de ces dix minutes d'avance pour commencer par se détendre un peu. Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, elle était constamment sur les nerfs depuis quelques temps, et elle avait vraiment besoin de se calmer. Elle s'installa confortablement dans le canapé et alluma la télévision. Il n'y avait généralement rien de bien passionnant à cette heure de la journée, et ne trouvant rien de mieux, elle s'arrêta finalement sur une rediffusion d'un stupide jeu télévisé.   
  
Le dernier candidat venait de donner une mauvaise réponse à une question de la portée d'un enfant de cinq ans lorsque Abby entendit la porte s'ouvrir, lui donnant un bon prétexte pour détourner son attention de la télévision.   
  
"Salut !" lança joyeusement Carter en entrant dans la pièce, immédiatement suivit par Susan.   
  
Celle-ci la salua à son tour en lui adressant un sourire poli, puis tous deux reprirent leur conversation sans plus se soucier de la présence de leur collègue dans la pièce. Visiblement, ils prévoyaient de partir en vacances quelque part tous les deux mais ne parvenaient à se fixer sur une destination.   
  
"Je préférerais quelque part de moins… loin…" fit-elle avec une moue en s'asseyant à la table tandis qu'il versait deux tasses de café, avant de venir la rejoindre.   
  
"Pourtant, je t'assure que deux semaines dans les Antilles, il ne doit pas y avoir grand chose de mieux pour oublier les urgences. Imagine un peu, le soleil, la plage, l'océan… Non ?"   
  
"Je ne sais pas, je dois avouer que l'idée de passer je ne sais trop combien d'heures dans un avion est loin de me plaire…"   
  
"Même si c'est avec moi ?" demanda Carter en prenant un air séducteur avant de se pencher pour l'embrasser.   
  
"Oh pitié," murmura Abby, "épargnez-moi ça…"   
  
La jeune femme éteignit brusquement la télévision et quitta la salle sans que ni Carter ni Susan ne le remarque. Une fois dehors, elle s'appuya contre le mur à côté de la porte et ferma les yeux un instant. Elle n'était pas vraiment jalouse de Susan, mais quelque chose au fond d'elle-même ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui en vouloir. Carter et elle avaient été jusque là vraiment très proches, et du moment qu'elle n'était plus avec Luka elle était persuadée que quelque chose aurait été possible entre eux. Mais à peine Susan était-elle revenue, il n'y en avait plus eu que pour elle, il ne s'était tout simplement plus intéressé à Abby autrement que comme à une amie.   
  
"Abby, vous n'avez rien d'autre à faire que de rêver ?" fit soudain une voix bien familière.   
  
L'infirmière rouvrit les yeux à contre cœur pour voir apparaître Kerry Weaver qui se tenait en face d'elle.   
  
"Je suis certaine que vous avez des patients qui vous attendent," reprit celle-ci sur le même ton autoritaire que d'habitude. "Allez, au boulot !"   
  
Kerry tourna les talons et s'éloigna à grandes enjambées, chacun de ses pas étant ponctué par le claquement sec de sa béquille sur le sol carrelé. Abby poussa un profond soupire, tournant la tête vers la porte de la salle de repos. De l'intérieur lui parvenait le bruit étouffé d'une conversation, interrompue parfois par un éclat de rire de Susan. La jeune femme garda les yeux rivés sur cette porte quelques secondes, puis se décida enfin à suivre les instructions de Kerry et prit lentement la direction du bureau des admissions. Au même instant, la radio des urgences se mit à grésiller, et bientôt la voix de Doris retentit, annonçant qu'un incendie s'était déclaré dans un pensionnat et qu'ils amenaient plusieurs enfants brûlés à différents stades ainsi que trois responsables qui se trouvaient sur place. Kerry se chargea aussitôt de répartir médecins et infirmières en plusieurs équipes, et bipa Romano et Elizabeth, jugeant qu'ils auraient sans doute besoin de chirurgiens. Il ne fallut attendre que quelques minutes avant que les sirènes de trois ambulances ne résonnent dans la baie jusque là silencieuse. Les médecins se précipitèrent aussitôt pour en extraire les blessés et les conduire dans les différentes salles de traumatologie. D'après Doris, d'autres enfants souffrant de blessures moins dangereuses étaient restés sur place et allaient être amenés d'ici peu.   
  
***   
  
Susan sortit de la salle de trauma en poussant un profond soupire de soulagement. Elle venait d'envoyer le dernier des enfants brûlés dans l'incendie en chirurgie, et pour l'instant ils avaient tous réussi à les sauver, aucun d'eux ne présentant heureusement de lésions trop sévères. A présent, les urgences était à nouveau calmes. La jeune femme se dirigea lentement vers la salle de repos, traversant le hall presque désert. La plupart de ses collègues avaient profité de cette accalmie pour aller boire un café en face, chez Doc Magoo, et seule Randi était restée à l'accueil au cas où une nouvelle urgence était signalée. Mais lorsqu'elle dépassa le bureau des admissions, quelque chose attira son attention - ou plutôt quelqu'un. Une petite fille était recroquevillée sous le bureau, et avec la cohue qui régnait ici encore quelques minutes plus tôt à peine, personne n'avait dû fait attention à elle. Susan leva les yeux vers Randi qui apparemment venait également de remarquer sa présence mais qui ne semblait pas savoir davantage qu'elle pour quelle raison elle se trouvait là et encore moins qui elle était. La jeune femme s'approcha alors lentement du bureau, et s'accroupit sur le sol de manière à être à la même hauteur que la fillette qui tourna la tête vers elle au même instant. Elle devait être âgée de sept ou huit ans, et la pâleur fantomatique de son visage contrastait violemment avec les longues mèches brunes qui l'encadraient. Ses vêtements semblaient mouillés et ses grands yeux sombres exprimaient à la fois la fatigue, la peur et le désarroi qu'elle devait ressentir en cet instant.   
  
"Bonjour," fit Susan d'une voix douce et rassurante. "Qu'est-ce que tu fais là-dessous, toute seule ?"   
  
Mais elle n'obtint aucune réponse. La petite fille continuait de la fixer sans ciller, ni faire le moindre autre mouvement.   
  
"Est-ce que tu étais avec les autres enfants ?"   
  
Mais à nouveau, aucune réponse ne sortit des lèvres pâles et tremblantes de la fillette. La jeune femme tendit alors les bras vers elle pour l'aider à s'extraire de sous le bureau, et la petite s'accrocha à son cou. Lorsqu'elle l'eut sortie de là, Susan l'assit à côté de l'ordinateur et l'examina rapidement. Elle ne présentait aucune brûlure apparente, ce qui pouvait laisser supposer qu'elle ne se trouvait pas avec les autres dans l'incendie. En revanche, lorsqu'elle passa sa main sur son front, elle constata qu'elle devait avoir de la fièvre. Par précaution, il était sans doute plus prudent qu'elle l'examine plus à fond.   
  
"Je m'appelle Susan, et si tu es d'accord je vais m'occuper de toi."   
  
La petite fille hocha lentement la tête, montrant pour la première fois qu'elle comprenait ce que Susan lui disait.   
  
"Et si tu me disais comment tu t'appelle ?" demanda alors la jeune femme, réalisant qu'elle ne connaissait même pas le nom de sa jeune patiente.   
  
La fillette ne répondit à nouveau pas, mais au lieu de ça elle agita son petit bras dans les airs.   
  
"Tu veux me l'écrire ? Attends, je vais te trouver du papier et un stylo…"   
  
Susan lui tendit de quoi écrire, et la petite griffonna quelques lettres maladroites sur le calepin qu'elle montra ensuite à la jeune femme.   
  
"Charlotte," déchiffra celle-ci avant de glisser le carnet dans la poche de sa blouse. "Charlotte, c'est un joli prénom. Randi, qu'est-ce qu'on a de libre ?" ajouta-t-elle en se tournant vers la réceptionniste.   
  
"A peu près tout," répondit celle-ci en étouffant un bâillement. "Vous n'avez qu'à l'installer en trois, c'est là qu'elle sera le plus tranquille."   
  
"D'accord, merci."   
  
Elle se tourna à nouveau vers la petite fille et passa une main affectueuse dans ses cheveux avant de la reprendre dans ses bras pour l'emmener vers la salle en question. Elle la déposa avec précaution sur le lit d'examen et s'assit à côté d'elle.   
  
"Je vais commencer par te poser quelques questions, tu répondras juste oui ou non avec ta tête. Mais tout d'abord, j'aimerais que tu m'écrives ton nom de famille, comme ça nous pourrons contacter tes parents."   
  
Susan lui tendit le calepin et le stylo qu'elle venait de sortir de sa poche, mais la fillette refusa de les prendre, levant vers la jeune femme un regard à la fois terrifié et obstiné. Non, elle n'écrirait pas son nom de famille. Il était hors de question qu'elle retourne avec elle…   
  
Susan n'insista pas longtemps. Il était que Charlotte était une petite fille intelligente, et que si elle n'écrivait pas ce n'était sûrement pas parce qu'elle n'avait pas compris ce qu'on lui demandait, ni parce qu'elle ne savait pas. Sans chercher à comprendre les raisons de son refus, elle rangea à nouveau le carnet dans sa poche et entama son interrogatoire. Charlotte refusa de répondre à plusieurs questions, toutes celles en fait qui se rapportait à sa famille, si bien que lorsqu'elle eut terminé, la seule nouvelle information que Susan avait réussi à lui soutirer était qu'elle ne venait pas de L'Illinois. Or, vu le nombre d'autres états qui composent les Etats-Unis, cela ne l'avançait pas beaucoup.   
  
"Bien," dit-elle en se redressant et en posant le dossier presque vierge de la petite sur la table de chevet. "Je vais aller chercher une infirmière pour m'aider à m'occuper de toi, je reviens dans une petite minute."   
  
Après s'être assurée que Charlotte était bien installée, Susan quitta la pièce se retrouva nez à nez avec Abby qui sortait de la salle d'examen voisine.   
  
"Abby, vous tombez bien," fit-elle sur un ton faussement enjoué. "J'aurais besoin que vous veniez m'aider cinq minutes…"   
  
"Désolée, docteur Lewis, mais j'allais justement prendre ma pause."   
  
"Vraiment ? Figurez-vous que personnellement j'ai terminé ma garde depuis une demi-heure, mais j'ai là une petite fille qui a besoin de soins et je ne vois personne d'autre de disponible pour l'instant. Votre pause peut bien attendre cinq petites minutes non ?"   
  
L'infirmière lança à sa collègue un regard noir, mais celle-ci ne se laissa pas décontenancer par si peu et finalement Abby n'eut pas vraiment d'autre choix que de la suivre en grognant dans la salle d'examen.   
  
"Charlotte, je te présente Abby. Ne t'inquiète pas, nous n'en aurons pas pour très long. Ensuite nous te donnerons un pyjama bien chaud et tu pourras te reposer."   
  
Les deux jeunes femmes lui retirèrent rapidement ses vêtements encore humides et lui passèrent une chemise de nuit de l'hôpital, puis commencèrent leur examen.   
  
"J'aimerais que tu me fasses signe si je te fais mal quelque part."   
  
"La température est un peu élevée, 38.8" fit remarquer Abby en jetant un œil au thermomètre qu'elle avait introduit dans l'oreille de la petite fille.   
  
"Elle a dû prendre froid dehors, regardez ses vêtements, elle est trempée… Le reste à l'air d'être normal. J'aimerais qu'on lui fasse une prise de sang afin de dépister d'éventuelles maladies, ainsi que des clichés du thorax. Mais rien ne presse, je pense que tout cela pourra attendre demain, pour l'instant je crois que ce dont elle a besoin c'est d'une bonne nuit de repos."   
  
Elle passa une main affectueuse dans les cheveux de la fillette qui leva timidement la tête vers elle et lui sourit faiblement.   
  
"Je vais transmettre tout cela à labo. Est-ce que je peux y aller maintenant ?"   
  
Susan tourna les yeux vers elle et la fixa un instant. Elle aurait beaucoup aimé comprendre quel était le problème d'Abby et pour quelle raison elle était aussi agressive à son égard.   
  
"Je n'ai plus besoin de vous. Passez une bonne soirée."   
  
"C'est ça, vous aussi…" grogna l'infirmière en tournant les talons et en quittant la chambre.   
  
Susan poussa un profond soupir et baissa à nouveau les yeux vers Charlotte, qui fixait la porte par laquelle Abby venait de sortir.   
  
"Ne t'inquiète pas," murmura Susan. "C'est contre moi qu'elle en a… Bien, je vais aller te chercher de quoi dormir. Je reviens dans une minute, tu ne bouges pas d'accord ?"   
  
La petite ne répondit rien, mais alors que Susan s'apprêtait à refermer la porte elle entendit un sanglot étouffé derrière elle. Elle se retourna juste au moment où une grosse larmes roula sur la joue pâle de Charlotte, s'écrasant sur ses genoux qu'elle avait repliés contre elle. Devinant qu'elle craignait sans doute de se retrouver seule, Susan fit demi-tour, s'assit à côté d'elle sur le lit et la prit dans ses bras, la berçant doucement contre elle. Au même moment, Abby passa à nouveau la tête par la porte de la chambre, l'air toujours aussi contrarié.   
  
"Ils vous réclament à l'accueil, ils demandent s'ils doivent directement prévenir les services sociaux…"   
  
"J'y vais," soupira Susan en se relevant. "Est-ce que vous voulez bien rester avec elle le temps que je revienne ?"   
  
Si sa phrase était formulée comme une question, il était évident pour Abby que ce n'en était pas une. Avec un soupir résigné, l'infirmière entra dans la pièce, alors que Susan en sortait.   
  
"Est-ce que j'ai vraiment le choix…" grommela-t-elle, trop bas pour que Charlotte puisse l'entendre.   
  
***   
  
Susan frappa du plat de la main sur le bureau de l'accueil, contrariée. Adele Newman, l'assistante sociale qui s'occupait des enfants qui atterrissaient dans le service et qui nécessitaient une prise en charge, secoua la tête et poussa un léger soupir face à la réaction de la jeune femme. Toutes les deux venaient de passer dix minutes à discuter de ce qu'il convenait de faire avec Charlotte, et ne parvenaient pas à trouver un terrain d'entente. Adele aurait souhaité questionner la fillette immédiatement, ce à quoi Susan s'opposait fermement.   
  
"Ecoutez, docteur Lewis, je ne fais pas ça pour vous ennuyer ou pour empiéter sur votre travail, mais dans l'intérêt de l'enfant…"   
  
"Vous écoutez-moi," soupira Susan. "Charlotte vient sans doute de passer une très mauvaise journée, et c'est sans doute peu dire. Tout laisse penser qu'elle a été abandonnée, volontairement ou non, elle est totalement terrorisée, épuisée. Pour l'instant, il faut qu'elle se repose, j'ai même demandé à ce qu'aucun examen ne soit effectué avant demain matin. Et de toute façon, elle refuse de parler, je ne vois vraiment pas à quoi cela vous avancerait de lui poser des questions maintenant. Tout ce que qu'il risque de se passer, c'est qu'elle s'enferme encore davantage dans son mutisme."   
  
"Je ne dis pas que vous n'avez pas raison, mais je dois suivre la procédure… Lorsqu'un enfant se trouve dans cette situation, c'est de notre devoir de prendre les choses en main dès que possible afin d'essayer de retrouver les parents dans les plus brefs délais. Je comprends votre point de vue, mais dans ce cas-là il y aura peut-être toujours autre chose qui l'empêchera de parler. Je pense au contraire que nous avons bien plus de chance d'en tirer des informations susceptibles de nous aider à déterminer qui elle est si je l'interroge tout de suite."   
  
Susan poussa un profond soupir et fit un geste de la main, signe qu'elle capitulait, même si c'était à contre cœur, et espérant qu'après cela l'assistance sociale leur ficherait la paix. A chaque fois c'était pareil, quel que soit leur patient il se trouvait toujours quelqu'un - assistants sociaux, policiers, journalistes, parfois même des proches des malades - pour mettre les pieds dans leurs platte-bandes et rendre les choses encore plus compliquées qu'elles ne l'étaient déjà. Elle reprit la direction de la salle où Charlotte se trouvait toujours sous la surveillance d'Abby, et Adele lui emboîta le pas. Lorsqu'elles pénétrèrent dans la pièce, l'infirmière était assise sur le bord du lit, à la place qu'occupait Susan quelques minutes plus tôt, en train de raconter à sa jeune patiente comment Peter Pan avait sauvé la jolie Wendy des méchants pirates. Elle se retourna en entendant la porte se refermer et interrompit son histoire, ses yeux passant d'Adele à Susan à qui elle lança un regard surpris.   
  
"Charlotte ?" fit celle-ci en s'approchant. "Je te présente Adele Newman, elle est venue ici pour te poser quelques questions…"   
  
Aussitôt, les yeux de la petite fille s'écarquillèrent, se remplissant à la fois de crainte et de confusion. Qui était cette femme, et que lui voulait-elle ? Elle n'était pas docteur, travaillait-elle à l'orphelinat ? Allait-elle l'emmener de force avec elle ? Elle ne voulait pas partir, elle était bien ici…   
  
"Ne t'inquiète pas ma chérie," reprit Susan d'une voix douce. "Cette dame ne te veut aucun mal, elle aimerait juste en savoir un peu plus sur toi… Et si tu n'as pas envie de répondre à toutes ces questions, personne ne t'y oblige…"   
  
Charlotte leva un regard reconnaissant vers Susan, puis celle-ci s'écarta pour laisser sa place à Adele.   
  
"Est-ce que c'est vraiment une bonne idée de la laisser lui poser toutes ces questions ce soir ?" demanda Abby à voix basse lorsque sa collègue s'approcha d'elle. "Est-ce qu'il ne vaudrait pas mieux qu'elle attende demain matin ?"   
  
"C'est aussi ce que j'ai essayé de lui faire comprendre, mais elle semble estimer préférable de l'interroger tout de suite, afin de pouvoir entamer les recherches le plus vite possible…"   
  
Toutefois, comme Susan l'avait pensé, Charlotte n'apprit pas grand chose à Adele, restant obstinément muette à la plupart des questions, répondant à d'autre par un simple mouvement de la tête ou un haussement d'épaule. Elle lui indiqua juste son âge - huit ans - mais refusa catégoriquement d'écrire son nom de famille ou les prénoms de ses parents sur le bloc note qu'elle lui avait tendu.   
  
"Elle ne m'a pas été d'une grande aide," soupira l'assistante sociale avant de sortir de la chambre. "Mais on se débrouillera déjà avec ça. Je vous tiendrai au courrant des éventuels résultats, et j'attends de vous que vous en fassiez de même concernant son dossier médical. Si cette petite n'est pas malade, elle sera placée immédiatement dans un foyer où l'on disposera de mesures adéquates pour s'occuper d'elle."   
  
Susan hocha la tête, et après avoir prit congé, Adele repartit dans le couloir désert. Puis la jeune femme se tourna à nouveau vers Charlotte. Visiblement épuisée par l'interrogatoire qu'elle venait de subir, la petite avait finit par s'endormir. Abby l'avait enroulée bien chaudement dans ses couvertures, et avait reprit place sur le bord du lit. Susan s'approcha à nouveau et s'assit sur une chaise qui se trouvait vis-à-vis d'Abby, de l'autre côté de la fillette. Les deux collègues échangèrent un bref regard, et chacune comprit qu'elles se posaient toutes deux les mêmes questions : qui était cette petite, d'où venait-elle et surtout dans quelles circonstances s'était-elle retrouvée là, toute seule…   
  
***   
  
A suivre... 


	3. Chapitre II

Charlotte  
Chapitre II  
  
_________________________  
  
Auteur: Aline   
  
Droits divers: Les personnages de cette fic ne m'apartiennent pas (sauf Charlotte et sa famille), bla bla, ils apartiennent à Michael Crichton, bla bla, tout le monde connaît la chanson, c'est la même à chaque fois ;O)   
  
Note de l'auteur: Rien à dire ;O)   
  
  
_ *** Flash back***  
  
Un soleil brûlant brillait dans le ciel sans nuage de cette après-midi de juin. La fillette émergea en courrant de la petite maison, ravie d'enfin recevoir l'autorisation de sortir. Elle avait dû rester à l'intérieur toute la journée à cause de la chaleur, et elle en avait réellement plus qu'assez. Elle s'installa sous un arbre, légèrement abritée du soleil par son large branchage, et sortit quelques jouets du sac qu'elle avait emporté : une poupée à laquelle il manquait un œil et la plupart des cheveux, un camion rouge de pompier qui avait perdu son échelle ainsi qu'une petite tasse en plastique, fendue sur un côté. Elle n'avait pas le droit d'emmener ses beaux jouets dehors, sa mère avait peur qu'elle ne les abîme. Mais cela importait peu, de toute façon ceux-ci étaient ses favoris. Ils avaient appartenu à une de leur voisine, qui lui avait donné ce qu'elle voulait avant d'envoyer le reste à des œuvres de charité, ses propres enfants étant à présent trop grand pour jouer avec. Elle assit la poupée sur le camion, puis entreprit de remplir la tasse avec tout ce qui lui passait sous la main : de la terre, quelques brindilles d'herbe roussie, et accessoirement aussi une ou deux fourmis qui auraient sans doute préféré ne pas se trouver là.   
  
"Charlotte ?"   
  
La fillette leva les yeux en entendant la voix de sa mère, et plaça sa main sur son front afin de les protéger de la lumière. La silhouette familière se dessina dans l'entrée, et la petite gratifia la jeune femme d'un large sourire.   
  
"Maman ?" demanda-t-elle d'une voix claire et mélodieuse, "est-ce que je peux aller jouer au bord de la rivière ?"   
  
"Tu sais bien que je ne veux pas que tu aille là-bas toute seule ma chérie, c'est trop dangereux" répondit la mère tout en restant à l'ombre dans l'embrasure de la porte vitrée donnant sur la cuisine.   
  
"Aux balançoires alors ?" insista la fillette.   
  
"Je préfère que tu restes ici, je n'aime pas que tu aille te promener si personne ne t'accompagne."   
  
"Viens avec moi alors… tu restes toujours dedans…"   
  
La jeune femme eut un sourire attendri et ses mains recouvrirent instinctivement son ventre arrondit.   
  
"Je t'ai déjà expliqué qu'avec tout ce soleil le docteur préfère que je reste à l'intérieur, c'est mieux pour les bébés. Mais tu verras, dans deux mois quand tes petits frères seront nés, alors je pourrai de nouveau venir jouer avec toi."   
  
La fillette délaissa ses jouets et se rapprocha de sa maman, intriguée. Elle ne parvenait toujours pas à comprendre comment il était possible que deux bébés puissent sortir de son ventre, même s'il était très gros. Est-ce qu'on allait faire un trou dedans ? Si c'était le cas, ça devait faire vraiment mal… Et elle, est-ce qu'elle avait aussi été dans son ventre quand elle était un bébé ?   
  
"Maman ?"   
  
"Oui ma chérie…"   
  
"Est-ce que les bébés aussi ils joueront avec moi ?"   
  
La mère attira alors tendrement sa fille contre elle, la prenant doucement dans ses bras.   
  
"Et bien non, pas tout de suite, au début tu sais ils seront trop petits pour jouer. Quand ils naîtront, ils ne sauront ni marcher, ni parler. Il faudra tout qu'ils apprennent, et ça leur prendra un peu de temps. Mais après, quand ils seront plus grands, alors je suis sûre qu'ils seront très contents d'avoir une gentille grande sœur comme toi pour jouer avec eux."   
  
Elle passa une main affectueuse dans les cheveux ébouriffés de la fillette, puis retourna à l'intérieur. Charlotte demeura plantée là, perplexe. C'était vraiment trop bête si les bébés ne pouvaient même pas marcher ou parler… Qu'est-ce qu'ils allaient bien pouvoir faire ? Ils n'allaient quand même pas dormir toute la journée… Décidément, ils risquaient de n'être vraiment pas drôles du tout… _   
  
***   
  
La pluie glacée ruisselait le long des carreaux de la petite chambre lorsque Susan ouvrit les yeux. Elle était installée dans un fauteuil, près du lit de Charlotte, où elle avait dû s'assoupir par inadvertance. Elle se releva lentement, le corps complètement courbaturé d'avoir dormi dans une mauvaise position, et s'approcha lentement de la fenêtre. Dehors il faisait nuit noire, mais un regard à sa montre lui indiqua qu'il était déjà près de six heures du matin. Elle était de nouveau de garde dans à peine un peu plus d'une heure, et il ne servait pas conséquent pas à grand chose qu'elle rentre chez elle. Elle resta un instant immobile, le regard perdu dans le vague, écoutant le bruit tranquille de la pluie qui tombait au dehors et celui de la respiration paisible de Charlotte derrière elle. La fillette dormait profondément, le pouce dans la bouche, ses longues mèches éparpillée autour de son visage sur l'oreiller.   
  
Le calme qui régnait dans la pièce fut soudainement brisé lorsque quelqu'un poussa doucement la porte. Susan se retourna et reconnu la silhouette d'Abby lorsque celle-ci pénétra dans la chambre.   
  
"J'ignorais que vous étiez là…" s'étonna l'infirmière en parlant à voix basse pour ne pas risquer de réveiller Charlotte.   
  
"Je me suis endormie…"   
  
"Vous devriez essayer de vous reposer encore un peu avant de commencer votre garde, ça a été plutôt tranquille cette nuit, il y a plusieurs salle d'examen qui sont libres…"   
  
"Je crois que c'est là un conseil que je vais suivre… venez me chercher si quelque chose ne va pas avec la petite…"   
  
"Entendu. Je venais justement voir comment elle allait…"   
  
"Pour l'instant elle dort comme un ange…"   
  
"J'imagine que c'est une bonne chose… Je ne comprends pas comment des parents peuvent abandonner leur enfant de cette manière…"   
  
"Je ne comprends pas comment des parents peuvent abandonner leur enfant tout court… A plus tard…"   
  
Susan s'éclipsa de la pièce sans faire de bruit, laissant Abby seule auprès de Charlotte. L'infirmière garda un instant les yeux fixés sur le visage paisible de la petite fille et son cœur se serra. Elle n'avait que huit ans et lorsqu'elle se réveillerait, la première chose qu'elle devrait voir devrait être le visage bienveillant de sa mère, penchée au-dessus d'elle, lui murmurant d'une voix douce qu'il était temps de se lever pour aller à l'école. Au lieu de ça, elle se retrouvait toute seule, dans une chambre d'un hôpital dont le personnel ne connaissait presque rien d'elle. Où ses parents se trouvaient-ils en cet instant ? Et pourquoi avait-elle refusé de donner son nom de famille ? On aurait dit qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'on les retrouve, qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'on la ramène chez elle… Peut-être était-ce le cas, peut-être n'avait-elle pas été abandonnée, peut-être s'était-elle enfuie… Elle n'osait même pas imaginer ce que cette pauvre petite avait dû subir pour souhaiter ne plus vivre avec ses parents…   
  
Abby poussa un profond soupir, et au même moment la voix stridente de Kerry retentit dans le couloir, la tirant de ses pensées. Sa supérieure n'aurait sans doute pas tellement apprécié de la trouver ainsi à rêvasser alors qu'il y avait très certainement du travail qui attendait d'être fait. Après un dernier regard jeter à Charlotte, elle fit demi-tour et quitta la chambre.   
  
***   
  
"Dr Lewis, un trauma arrive !"   
  
Susan ouvrit brusquement les yeux, réveillée en sursaut par la voix de Haleh qui se trouvait dans l'entrée de la salle d'examen où elle s'était installée pour se reposer un peu en attendant le début de sa garde. Il lui semblait qu'elle venait à peine de s'endormir, et qu'il était par conséquent parfaitement impossible qu'il soit déjà sept heures, mais sa montre indiquait malheureusement le contraire. Elle se releva à contre cœur et suivit sa collègue dans le couloir, éblouie par la lumière violente qui y régnait.   
  
"Susan, tu es déjà là ?" s'étonna Mark en la voyant le rejoindre dehors, où il attendait déjà l'arrivée de l'ambulance qu'on leur avait annoncée.   
  
"J'ai passé la nuit ici" grogna la jeune femme en réprimant un bâillement.   
  
"Tu brigues le poste de Kerry ou quoi ?" fit-il avec un air amusé.   
  
"Je t'expliquerai plus tard…"   
  
Le moment n'était en effet pas à la conversation, puisque au même moment, l'ambulance entra dans la baie, sirène hurlante, pour s'immobiliser à quelques mètres des deux médecins qui se précipitèrent aussitôt pour réceptionner le patient. Il s'agissait en réalité d'un cas classique, un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'année qui avait un peu trop arrosé une soirée en ville et qui était rentré dans un arbre avec sa voiture sur le chemin du retour. Il semblait toutefois avoir eu beaucoup de chance, car ses blessures, hormis une entaille relativement profonde au front, étaient toutes plutôt superficielles. Tandis qu'on l'emmenait en radiologie pour vérifier qu'il n'avait pas de lésions internes, Susan se demanda vraiment pourquoi on l'avait réveillée alors que Mark aurait très bien pu se débrouiller tout seul.   
  
"Quand j'avais vingt ans" fit remarquer celui-ci en retirant sa blouse de traumatologie, "on attendait le samedi pour aller faire la fête…   
  
"Mark, quand tu avais vingt ans tu passais très certainement tes samedis soirs à la bibliothèque pour revoir tes cours de la semaine" répliqua Susan avec un petit rire.   
  
"Très amusant… Alors, est-ce que tu vas me dire pour quelle raison tu as passé la nuit ici si ce n'était pas pour faire du zèle ?"   
  
Ils pénétrèrent ensemble dans la salle de repos, et tandis qu'ils s'installaient à la table pour boire une tasse de café, Susan entreprit de lui parler de Charlotte. Mark l'écouta en silence jusqu'à ce qu'elle eut terminé son récit, et prit doucement sa main dans la sienne.   
  
"J'ignore exactement pourquoi, mais je me sens vraiment concernée par le cas de cette petite fille" conclut-elle d'une voix triste. "J'imagine que ce n'est sans doute pas la meilleure des idées puisque nous ne sommes pas censés nous attacher à nos patients, mais c'est plus fort que moi…"   
  
"C'est normal, c'est déjà arrivé à chacun de nous, il y a des patients avec qui nous avons l'impression d'avoir un lien particulier, auxquels nous aimerions être en mesure de venir en aide encore plus que d'habitude…"   
  
"Et ce sont généralement précisément ceux-là que l'on ne peut pas sauver… J'aimerais tellement comprendre quelles circonstances l'ont amenée ici…"   
  
"Est-ce que tu as demandé des tests sanguins ?"   
  
Susan répondit d'un hochement de tête.   
  
"La plupart des enfants abandonnés dans un hôpital le sont à cause d'une maladie à laquelle les parents ne se sentent pas la force de faire face" continua Mark. "Hépatite, cancer, leucémie,…"   
  
Au même moment, la porte de la salle s'ouvrit, laissant passer Abby.   
  
"Docteur Lewis, vous êtes là" fit celle-ci. "Je vous cherchais, Charlotte vient de se réveiller, je ne sais pas si vous souhaiter la voir avant qu'on l'emmène pour les examens…"   
  
"Merci" répondit Susan avec un hochement de tête, avant d'avaler rapidement la fin de son café, de souhaiter une bonne journée à Mark et de suivre Abby dans le couloir.   
  
Charlotte était étendue sur son lit, la tête tournée vers la fenêtre. Elle observait le jour qui se levait lentement et ne sembla même pas remarquer les deux femmes lorsqu'elles pénétrèrent dans la petite pièce. Ce ne fut que lorsque Susan l'appela par son prénom qu'elle tourna la tête vers elles. La nuit qu'elle venait de passer devait lui avoir fait du bien, car son visage paraissait légèrement moins pâle, ses yeux moins rouges, et elle sourit à Susan et Abby lorsqu'elle les reconnut. Toutefois, tout comme la veille, aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche lorsque Susan lui demanda si elle avait passé une bonne nuit. Si elle avait pu parler, elle aurait sans doute dit que cela faisait des mois et des mois qu'elle n'avait pas aussi bien dormi, des mois et des mois qu'on ne s'était pas aussi bien occupé d'elle. Mais au lieu de ça, elle se contenta de hocher la tête, sans cesser de sourire. Abby vérifia rapidement sa température qui était toujours un peu élevée - beaucoup moins toutefois que le soir précédent - alors que Susan lui expliquait de manière simple quels examens elle allait subir dans les heures qui suivraient et surtout à quoi ils serviraient. En général, les enfants à qui l'on expliquait ce genre de chose montraient une certaine crainte à l'idée qu'on leur prenne du sang ou qu'on leur fasse passer des radios, tout particulièrement si leurs parents ne se trouvaient pas avec eux. Charlotte en revanche ne broncha pas, ne semblant éprouver aucune peur, ni même de la curiosité, comme si elle savait déjà très bien ce qui allait se passer, comme si elle y était déjà habituée.   
  
"Est-ce que tu as des questions ?" demanda-t-elle lorsqu'elle eut terminé, et alors qu'Abby attendait pour lui faire une prise de sang.   
  
La fillette répondit par la négative en secouant légèrement la tête, et Susan fit signe à Abby qu'elle pouvait y aller. Charlotte n'opposa strictement aucune résistance, comme c'était fréquemment le cas des jeunes patients de son âge lorsqu'ils voyaient l'aiguille s'approcher de leur bras, et quelques minutes plus tard l'infirmière l'emmenait en radiologie après avoir fait parvenir l'échantillon de sang au laboratoire. Au moment où elle quittait à son tour la pièce, Susan fut interceptée par Adele Newman.   
  
"Ah, docteur Lewis, vous tombez bien je voulais justement vous voir."   
  
"Est-ce que vous avez retrouvé les parents de Charlotte ?"   
  
"Avec le peu d'informations dont nous disposons pour l'instant ? Cela revient à peu près à rechercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin de la taille d'un gratte-ciel… En fait comme je devais de toute façon passer pour un autre enfant, j'en profite pour venir voir si vous en savez davantage…"   
  
"Pour l'instant, elle est encore en train de subir des examens, et nous venons d'envoyer un échantillon de sang à analyser au laboratoire… Et elle n'a toujours pas parlé…"   
  
"Cela ne m'étonne pas. Si cette fillette ne parle pas, il se peut tout à fait que ce soit suite à un traumatisme qu'elle aurait subit, soit récemment soit lorsqu'elle était plus petite…"   
  
"Vous pensez à des mauvais traitements ?"   
  
"Ca pourrait être dû à beaucoup de choses, un père alcoolique et violent, une mère droguée, un divorce… Vous savez, il existe de nombreux facteurs susceptibles de perturber un jeune enfant au point qu'il en perde la parole…"   
  
"En tout cas, elle n'a aucune marque de violence apparente, bien sûr les radios nous en apprendront davantage."   
  
"Bien. J'aimerais lui poser encore quelques questions quand elle sera de retour, prévenez-moi."   
  
Susan hocha la tête et la jeune femme lui adressa un rapide sourire avant de s'éloigner d'un pas pressé dans le couloir. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander ce qu'il adviendrait de Charlotte s'il s'avérait qu'elle avait bel et bien été victime de violences physiques, ou si on ne retrouvait pas ses parents ? Et s'ils refusaient de la reprendre avec eux ? Elle se retrouverait dans un foyer, balader peut-être d'une famille à l'autre, sans jamais réellement trouver de gens pour l'aimer et prendre soin d'elle. C'était tellement injuste…   
  
***   
  
Le reste de la journée s'écoula avec une lenteur désespérante. Chaque fois que Susan demandait si les résultats de Charlotte étaient arrivés on lui répondait que le labo était débordé et qu'il faudrait qu'elle patiente encore un peu, si bien qu'elle arriva au bout de sa garde sans en savoir davantage que douze heures plus tôt. La petite fille ne semblait quant-à-elle pas perturbée le moins du monde par cette attente qui s'éternisait. Sa fièvre était finalement complètement tombée en cours de journée, et elle semblait à présent en parfaite santé, même si elle était toujours pâle et faible et que Susan la soupçonnait de souffrir d'une légère anémie. Préférant qu'elle demeure alitée, la jeune femme avait amené un poste de télévision dans sa chambre ainsi que quelques jouets, afin de lui faire paraître le temps moins long. Elle passait également régulièrement voir si tout allait bien et si elle n'avait besoin de rien. La fillette semblait avoir adopté une des poupées qu'elle lui avait apportées et qui devait de loin être l'un des plus anciens jouets dont ils disposaient pour leurs jeunes patients. Elle avait passé entre les mains de tant d'autres petite filles avant Charlotte qu'elle était bientôt chauve, qu'elle avait un trou à la place de l'œil droit et que si une vraie personne avait porté les mêmes vêtements qu'elle, elle aurait sans doute été arrêtée sur-le-champ. Mais tout cela ne semblait pas poser le moindre problème à sa nouvelle maman qui la berçait tendrement entre ses petits bras tout en faisant semblant de lui parler ou de lui chanter une chanson.   
  
Vers six heures, Susan lui apporta elle-même son souper et resta auprès d'elle tandis qu'elle mangeait. Elle n'avait pas encore eu de vrai repas depuis qu'elle était arrivée au County vingt-quatre heures plus tôt, et elle dévora littéralement la purée de pommes de terre et la saucisse de veau qui étaient au menu. Lorsqu'elle eut terminé, la jeune femme commença à lui lire une histoire, décidée à ne pas bouger de là tant que les résultats qu'elle attendait ne seraient pas arrivés. Elle venait à peine de commencer lorsque la porte de la chambre s'entrouvrit et que Abby, qui devait sans doute venir d'arriver puis qu'elle portait toujours son manteau, passa la tête dans l'embrasure.   
  
"Docteur Lewis, je pensais bien que vous seriez ici" fit celle-ci sur un ton très grave qu'elle n'avait jusque là jamais employé lorsqu'elle s'adressait à Susan. "Est-ce que je peux vois voir une minute ?"   
  
Susan hocha la tête et laissa le livre entre les mains de Charlotte avant de rejoindre sa collègue dans le couloir.   
  
"Je viens d'arriver" commença Abby, "et Randi m'a donné ça, ce sont les résultats des tests sanguins de Charlotte… La bonne nouvelle, c'est que contrairement à ce que vous craigniez, elle ne souffre pas d'anémie…"   
  
"Et quelle est la mauvaise nouvelle ?" demanda Susan en s'emparant des papiers dans lesquels elle trouva instantanément la réponse à sa question, tout comme Abby l'avait fait quelques instants avant elle.   
  
***   
  
A suivre... 


	4. Chapitre III

Charlotte  
Chapitre III  
  
_________________________  
  
Auteur: Aline   
  
Droits divers: Les personnages de cette fic ne m'apartiennent pas (sauf Charlotte et sa famille), bla bla, ils apartiennent à Michael Crichton, bla bla, tout le monde connaît la chanson, c'est la même à chaque fois ;O)   
  
Note de l'auteur: Je sais que c'était un peu cruel de couper l'histoire là où je l'ai fait ("_pour le suspense tête de cochon !_" Quoi, faîtes pas cette tête, vous connaissez pas la pub avec Dédé ?? ;O), donc voilà la suite. Dans ce chapitre on en apprend toujours plus sur le passé de Charlotte, mais je laisse tout de même quelques questions sans réponse (toujours pour le suspense, et oui ;O)  
  
Voilà, (je vais essayer de commencer à abréger, mais ça va être dur, je me sens d'humeur bavarde ce soir ;O) sinon je n'ai jamais fait d'études de médecine (en tout cas pas dans cette vie, j'étais peut-être une très grande chirurgienne dans une vie antérieure mais je ne m'en souviens pas ;O) je vous remercie d'avance de bien vouloir excuser les éventuelles fautes qui se seraient glissées par inadvertance dans les parties plus médicales concernant la maladie de Charlotte...  
  
(p/s non je n'avais rien fumé avant d'écrire cette note, mais pour ma défense il était environ une heure du mat et j'étais vraiment mais alors vraiment fatiguée !!)   
  
Cette fois c'est tout (qui a dit 'ouf' ?), bonne lecture ;O))   
  
***  
  
Susan s'appuya contre le mur à côté de la porte tandis que Abby jetait un œil à travers le store qui masquait partiellement l'intérieur de la pièce. Charlotte était toujours assise dans son lit, feuilletant le livre que Susan lui avait laissé, l'air tranquille et insouciant. Elles s'étaient attendues à beaucoup de choses, cela était de loin ce qu'elles pouvaient redouter de pire… Les résultats des tests sanguins de la fillette ne laissaient aucun doute sur la nature de la maladie dont elle souffrait : elle était séropositive. Les deux jeunes femmes tournèrent la tête l'une vers l'autre au même instant, et lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent, chacune put y lire la tristesse qu'elle-même ressentait. Malheureusement, cela semblait renforcer l'hypothèse de l'abandon, d'autant plus que les radios ne présentait aucun signe de lésion récente ou ancienne de ses os. La maladie avait très certainement déjà été détectée bien auparavant, et elles n'auraient pas été surprises d'apprendre que c'était pour cette raison que ses parents l'auraient abandonnée, ils n'auraient pas été les premiers à faire cela. Toutes les deux savaient malheureusement par expérience que certaines personnes se trouvent tout simplement incapables d'affronter le mal dont souffrent leurs enfants.   
  
"Vous croyez qu'elle le sait déjà ?" demanda Abby, rompant brusquement le silence.   
  
"Je pense, oui," murmura Susan. "Cela expliquerait en tout cas le calme dont elle a fait preuve face à tous les examens qu'elle a dû subir…"   
  
"C'est vraiment affreux… elle est si petite, ce n'est qu'une enfant… elle ne mérite pas tout ça…"   
  
Un silence lourd s'installa entre les deux femmes. Aucune d'elle n'était plus capable de réfléchir objectivement, aucune d'elle ne savait ce qu'il convenait de faire à présent. Elles se trouvaient en quelque sorte face à un mur dont leur statut de personnel médical aurait, en temps normal, dû permettre le contour. Mais elles étaient bien plus qu'un médecin et une infirmière pour Charlotte. En l'espace d'une journée à peine, elles s'étaient toutes deux attachées à cette petite fille de telle manière qu'un lien semblait maintenant les rattacher inexorablement à elle. Elles savaient que selon la procédure habituelle elles devaient prévenir les services sociaux et signer une décharge permettant à Charlotte de quitter l'hôpital, sa séropositivité ne nécessitant pas qu'elle soit hospitalisée tant que l'on veillait scrupuleusement à ce qu'elle prenne les médicaments qui allaient lui être prescrits. Toutefois, le simple fait d'imaginer leur jeune protégée placée dans un foyer leur était insupportable. L'idée qu'elle puisse être ballottée d'une famille d'accueil à une autre, au milieu de gens ne s'intéressant à elle que pour l'argent qu'elle pouvait leur rapporter leur donnait la nausée. Cette petite avait besoin qu'on prenne soin d'elle, qu'on la prenne dans ses bras si elle se sentait triste ou si sa maman lui manquait, qu'on lui lise une histoire si elle ne parvenait pas à s'endormir…   
  
"Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ?" demanda soudain Abby, rompant brusquement le silence.   
  
"Sans doute ce que notre profession nous oblige à faire… Je vais aller lui parler, et pendant ce temps vous appellerez les services sociaux… Ensuite je lui ferai prescrire un traitement adapté, et nous devrons la laisser partir…"   
  
"Vous ne pensez pas qu'ils aient pu retrouver ses parents ?"   
  
"Je n'en sait rien," soupira Susan. "Mais de toute manière j'imagine que cela ne changerait pas grand chose, Charlotte est ici depuis vingt-quatre heures et personne n'est venu la chercher… Si vous voulez mon avis, il est très peu probable que ses parents ne la reprennent avec elle, même si on les retrouve… Si vraiment ils l'ont abandonnée et qu'ils regrettaient leur geste, ils se seraient déjà manifestés…"   
  
Abby soupira à son tour. Elle savait que sa collègue avait raison, mais une part d'elle-même ne pouvait s'empêcher d'espérer qu'elle se trompe, que les parents de la petite n'allaient pas tarder à franchir les portes de l'hôpital, expliquant que leur fille s'est tout simplement échappée comme elle l'avait déjà fait à plusieurs reprises depuis que sa maladie avait été diagnostiquée…   
  
"Si vous pouviez également demander qu'un psychologue spécialisé descende… J'aimerais qu'un professionnel tente de s'entretenir avec elle, peut-être que nous nous y prenons toutes très mal et que quelqu'un qui est habitué à ce genre de situations en tirera davantage que nous…"   
  
"Je m'occupe de tout ça…" répondit Abby avec un hochement de tête, acceptant pour la première fois un ordre de Susan sans rechigner. "Bonne chance…"   
  
Les deux jeunes femmes échangèrent un long regard, puis, après lui avoir adressé un petit sourire, Abby s'éloigna dans le couloir en direction du bureau des admissions alors que Susan prenait une profonde inspiration avant de pousser la porte de la chambre. Elle n'avait jamais aimé devoir annoncer des mauvaises nouvelles à un patient ou à sa famille, mais cela allait de pair avec son métier, lorsque l'on devient médecin il faut malheureusement accepter que si l'on parvient souvent à sauver des vies, on en perd également parfois. Mais jamais encore elle n'avait eu à parler à une fillette de huit ans de la maladie qui la condamnait. L'espace d'une seconde, elle se surprit à songer à sa nièce, Susie, qui était un peu plus jeune que Charlotte. Comment s'y prendrait-elle pour lui annoncer ce genre de chose ? Et comment aimerait-elle que d'autres médecins s'y prennent avec elle ? En son fort intérieur, Susan ne pouvait s'empêcher d'espérer que la petite fille était déjà au courant, cela rendrait sans le moindre doute les choses nettement plus faciles pour elle.   
  
"Charlotte ?"   
  
En entendant son prénom, la fillette tourna la tête vers Susan, délaissant son livre et faisant voleter ses longues mèches brunes autour de ses frêles épaules. Elle l'accueillit d'un regard interrogateur et d'un sourire presque confiant qui brisa encore davantage le cœur de la jeune femme.   
  
"Charlotte," reprit celle-ci en s'asseyant sur le bord du lit, face à la fillette, "il faut que nous discutions un peu toutes les deux… Nous venons de recevoir les résultats des tests que tu as passés ce matin… et nous avons découvert qu'il y a quelque chose d'anormal… dans ton sang… une maladie, une maladie très grave…"   
  
Mais la fillette ne la laissa pas achever son explication. Posant sa main fragile sur le bras de Susan, elle lui fit comprendre d'un signe de tête qu'elle était déjà au courrant, que d'autres lui avaient déjà dit la même chose avant elle. Elle continuait cependant à sourire, comme si l'idée de sa mort ne la touchait même pas et ne lui faisait nullement peur.   
  
"Depuis combien de temps…" demanda alors Susan, la bouche tellement sèche qu'elle avait l'impression de ne rien avoir bu depuis des mois. "Quand est-ce que l'on t'as dit que tu étais malade ?"   
  
Sans prononcer la moindre parole, Charlotte se contenta de répondre à la question qui lui était posée en levant sa main droite devant elle, dessinant une sorte de W avec son index, son majeur et son annulaire.   
  
"Trois mois ?"   
  
Elle hocha la tête.   
  
"Est-ce que c'est un médecin ici, à Chicago qui t'as examinée ?"   
  
Susan s'attendait alors à ce que la fillette réponde par la négative, puisqu'elle savait déjà qu'elle ne venait pas de Chicago. Mais à sa plus grande surprise, elle fit une nouvelle fois signe que oui. La jeune femme dut retenir une exclamation de contentement ; certainement sans même s'en rendre compte, la fillette venait enfin de leur donner un espoir de découvrir qui elle était et de retrouver sa famille.   
  
"Et est-ce que tu te rappelles comment ce docteur s'appelait ?"   
  
Malheureusement, cette fois-ci Charlotte secoua la tête.   
  
"Bien, très bien," reprit Susan d'une voix douce. "Je vais te laisser toute seule quelques minutes, mais je ne serai pas longue. D'autres personnes vont venir discuter avec toi, la dame que tu as vue hier soir, et aussi un autre médecin qui te donnera des médicaments pour que tu te sentes un peu mieux… Est-ce que ça va aller ?"   
  
Charlotte hocha la tête, mais alors que Susan se levait pour sortir, elle la retint par la manche de sa blouse. La jeune femme tourna la tête vers elle et la petite lui tendit un morceau de papier sur lequel elle avait griffonné "Et après ?"   
  
Susan poussa un profond soupir et se rassit sur le bord du lit. Il était parfaitement normal que la fillette pose cette question, mais elle n'en aurait pas moins préféré qu'elle ne le fasse pas.   
  
"Et bien, si nous ne parvenons pas à retrouver tes parents, nous te confierons à des gens qui prendront soin de toi, et qui eux-même chercheront une nouvelle famille pour t'accueillir…"   
  
La jeune femme prit doucement la main de Charlotte dans la sienne. Il fallait qu'elle sache que, quoi qu'il arrive, elle ne se retrouverait plus jamais seule, qu'on ne la laisserait pas tomber. Mais la petite se dégagea vivement, attrapant à nouveau le bloc note sur lequel elle inscrivit rapidement : "Je retournerai pas chez maman".   
  
_ *** Flash back***   
  
"Ils sont allés où, papa et maman ?"   
  
Sa petite main serrée dans celle de sa voisine qui la ramenait à l'intérieur de la maison, Charlotte ne comprenait rien à ce qui se passait autour d'elle. Quelques instants plus tôt, sa mère s'était mise à respirer bizarrement et à se tenir le ventre comme si elle avait très mal. Son père l'avait alors emmenée dans la voiture après s'être assuré qu'Elisa, la fille aînée de leur voisine, viendrait s'occuper de Charlotte en leur absence, et ils étaient partis aussitôt, sans donner la moindre explication à la petite fille qui était restée interloquée au milieu du jardin.   
  
"Ta maman va avoir ses bébés, et ton papa l'a amené à la maternité…"   
  
"On va lui sortir mon petit frère et ma petite sœur du ventre ? C'est pour ça qu'elle avait mal ?"   
  
"Exactement, si tout va bien, dans quelques heures tu auras un beau petit frère et une jolie petite sœur… Allez, il faut aller manger maintenant."   
  
La jeune fille traîna la petite jusqu'à la cuisine et la fit s'asseoir à la table tandis qu'elle finissait de couper des tomates pour la salade. Mais Charlotte était bien trop excitée pour pouvoir tenir en place. Sa maman lui en avait tellement parlé, de ces deux bébés qui dormaient dans son ventre, elle se réjouissait de pouvoir enfin voir à quoi ils ressemblaient.   
  
"Et quand je pourrai les voir ? Et papa et maman, ils vont rester partis longtemps ?" demanda-t-elle en sautant de sa chaise pour rejoindre sa voisine à l'autre bout de la pièce.   
  
"J'imagine que ton papa va rentrer une fois que les bébés seront nés. Quant à ta maman, elle va rester quelques jours à l'hôpital avec eux, pour se reposer."   
  
"Mais je vais pouvoir aller les voir ?"   
  
"Oui ma chérie, mais pas aujourd'hui. Pour l'instant, il faut que tu manges, et ensuite que tu aille dormir. Et quand tu te réveilleras, alors ton papa sera rentré à la maison et vous pourrez aller tous les deux à l'hôpital voir ta maman. Allez, maintenant à table."   
  
Elle apporta la salade de tomates fraîches ainsi que deux assiettes et une carafe d'eau sur la table, forçant Charlotte à se rassoire sur sa chaise. Bien que peu satisfaite des réponses qu'elle avait obtenues, la fillette se résigna à se tenir tranquille au moins le temps du repas. Elle avala toutefois sa salade à toute vitesse, pressée à présent d'aller se coucher afin que le lendemain arrive plus rapidement. Elle était cependant bien trop agitée pour pouvoir dormir, et il était près de onze heures lorsqu'elle trouva finalement le sommeil. Elisa était à peine redescendue de l'étage où elle avait lu une dernière histoire à la petite fille lorsque le téléphone se mit brusquement à sonner, rompant le silence qui régnait jusque là dans la maison. La jeune fille courut décrocher le combiné, priant pour que ce ne soit pas une mauvaise nouvelle. Heureusement, ce n'était de loin pas le cas. L'accouchement avait été très rapide mais s'était bien passé, et Beth, la mère de Charlotte, avait mis au monde deux beaux bébés en parfaite santé, Amy et Andrew.   
  
***   
  
De toute sa vie, Charlotte n'avait jamais rien vu d'aussi adorable que ces deux bébés identiques qui dormait paisiblement dans leurs berceaux. Elle aurait pu passer des heures à les regarder. Soudain, l'un d'entre eux, elle ignorait s'il s'agissait de la fille ou du garçon, ouvrit ses petits yeux et se mit à pleurer de toute la force des ses poumons.   
  
"Pourquoi il pleure, maman ?" demanda la fillette, inquiète, en se tournant vers sa mère.   
  
"Elle pleure parce qu'elle a faim," répondit la sage-femme qui venait d'amener les deux berceaux, avant d'en extraire la petite Amy pour la placer dans les bras de la jeune maman.   
  
"Mais comment elle va manger, elle a même pas de dents ?!"   
  
"Et bien pour l'instant elle ne peut boire que le lait que je vais lui donner. Viens t'asseoir à côté de moi, je vais te montrer…"   
  
Charlotte vint s'installer sur le lit près de sa mère, curieuse de voir comment sa petite sœur allait s'y prendre pour manger. L'allaitement la fascina encore bien davantage que les neuf mois de grossesse ou l'accouchement en lui-même. Sa petite sœur n'avait même pas besoin de nourriture, c'était sa mère elle-même qui lui servait de repas !   
  
"Est-ce que c'est bon ce que tu lui donne à manger ?" questionna-t-elle avec une curiosité toute enfantine.   
  
"Tu veux goûter ?"   
  
La sage-femme apporta alors un biberon dans lequel Beth fit couler quelques gouttes de lait avant de le tendre à sa fille.   
  
"Berk !" s'exclama celle-ci après avoir avalé le contenu du récipient. "Tu devrait lui donner de la crème glacée, je suis sûre qu'elle trouverait ça meilleur !"   
  
Les deux femmes éclatèrent de rire alors que la fillette essuyait sa bouche du revers de la main avant de reporter son attention sur sa petite sœur qui s'était remise à téter tranquillement. Apparemment, elle ne semblait même pas trouver ça particulièrement mauvais… Le silence s'était réinstallé dans la pièce lorsque quelqu'un frappa doucement à la porte avant de pénétrer dans la chambre, sans faire de bruit. Charlotte leva la tête vers le nouveau venu et lui adressa un grand sourire lorsqu'elle reconnut son père, qui s'était absenté quelques minutes plus tôt pour aller téléphoner à ses parents et beaux-parents. Au même instant, le second bébé se mit à pleurer comme l'avait fait sa sœur quelques minutes plus tôt, devinant sans doute que son tour de manger approchait. Jack s'approcha du berceau et prit son fils dans ses bras. Charlotte délaissa alors le lit de sa mère afin de rejoindre son père qui tentait de calmer le petit Andrew en le berçant doucement.   
  
"Est-ce que je peux le tenir ?" demanda-t-elle timidement.   
  
Son père hocha lentement la tête, la fit s'asseoir dans un fauteuil et plaça le bébé dans ses petits bras. Toute tremblante, autant de crainte de le lâcher que d'émotion, la fillette baissa les yeux vers ce petit frère minuscule, et son visage s'illumina lorsqu'il cessa de pleurer et grimaça même quelque chose qui ressemblait à un sourire.   
  
"Bonjour, bébé," murmura-t-elle. "Je suis Charlotte, ta grande sœur…"   
  
Beth et Jack échangèrent un regard attendrit et la sage-femme s'éclipsa discrètement de la pièce, les laissant tous les cinq en famille. _   
  
***   
  
"Moi qui croyais être l'une des seules employées de cet hôpital à être suffisamment folle pour monter ici par cette température…"   
  
Susan tourna la tête en entendant la voix d'Abby derrière elle, s'arrachant à la contemplation des lumières qui illuminaient Chicago après le coucher du soleil. Elle se trouvait là depuis une quinzaine de minutes, plongée dans ses pensées. Lorsque Adele Newman était arrivée dans le but de tenter une nouvelle fois de discuter avec Charlotte, elle avait jugé inutile de rester avec elles et en avait profité pour prendre quelques instants de pause. Elle n'avait pour ainsi dire pas quitté les urgences depuis trente-six heures et se sentait vidée de toute énergie.   
  
"C'est le meilleur endroit que j'aie trouvé pour évacuer le stress…"   
  
"Je suis bien d'accord avec vous, le reste de l'hôpital est toujours trop bruyant… Vous en voulez une ?" fit Abby en lui tendant son paquet de cigarettes.   
  
"Non merci, j'ai arrêté quand j'avais 24 ans."   
  
"Vous êtes plus courageuse que moi, c'est aussi ce que je devrais faire mais je ne suis encore jamais parvenue à trouver la motivation nécessaire."   
  
"Ca m'a aussi pris du temps pour la trouver. Je venais à peine de commencer mon externat aux urgences et Mark avait décidé coûte que coûte de me pousser à arrêter… Je me suis rendue compte plus tard qu'il m'avait raconté n'importe quoi, mais je vous jure que le jour où il m'a montré la radio de poumons totalement lacérés en me racontant que c'était là une des conséquences méconnues du tabagisme, je n'ai plus jamais touché à une cigarette !"   
  
Les deux jeunes femmes échangèrent un sourire puis se replongèrent toutes deux dans la contemplation de la ville qui s'étendait sous leurs yeux. Alors que le silence tombait, chacune sentit un étrange sentiment de malaise l'envahir. Il y avait quelque chose de changé entre elles. Quelques heures plus tôt à peine, elles avaient encore du mal à se supporter en tant que collègues, et à présent elles plaisantaient presque comme si elles avaient toujours été amies. Etait-ce le fait de s'occuper ensemble de Charlotte qui avait entraîné ce changement ?   
  
"Comment est-ce que ça c'est passé, avec la petite ?"   
  
"Mieux que je le pensais" soupira Susan.   
  
"Elle savait déjà ?"   
  
"Depuis trois mois… et c'est apparemment un médecin de Chicago qui a diagnostiqué sa maladie…"   
  
"Je croyais qu'elle ne venait pas d'ici ?" s'étonna Abby.   
  
"Je sais, j'ai d'ailleurs été aussi surprise que vous… peut-être était-elle avec sa famille en vacances dans la région, où quelque chose comme ça… je n'en sais trop rien, j'imagine que nous en saurons davantage lorsque nous aurons retrouvé de quel médecin il s'agit et que nous aurons pris contact avec lui…"   
  
Abby hocha pensivement la tête. Même s'il y avait de nombreux médecins à Chicago, il ne serait certainement pas très difficile de trouver celui qui s'était occupé de Charlotte, et peut-être, grâce à lui de retrouver les parents de la fillette… Du moins l'espérait-elle…   
  
"Docteur Lewis ?" fit-elle soudain en se tournant vers Susan. "Ces radios que Mark vous avait montrées, c'était quoi ?"   
  
"Un type qui était passé sous les roues d'un train, où quelque chose comme ça… Oh, et Abby, je vous en prie, appelez-moi Susan…"   
  
***   
  
A suivre... 


	5. Chapitre IV

Charlotte  
Chapitre IV  
  
_________________________  
  
Auteur: Aline   
  
Droits divers: Les personnages de cette fic ne m'apartiennent pas (sauf Charlotte et sa famille), bla bla, ils apartiennent à Michael Crichton, bla bla, tout le monde connaît la chanson, c'est la même à chaque fois ;O)   
  
Note de l'auteur: Ce chapitre est ce que j'appellerais un chapitre 'clé'. Non seulement il est plus long que les précédents, mais il s'y passe également davantage de choses, et plusieurs éventuelles questions concernant le passé de Charlotte vont être résolues, même si je ne vous dis toujours pas encore tout (*cough* souvenez vous, le suspense... j'ai pas l'impression de radoter au moins ;O)   
  
***  
  
Un froid glacé sembla s'abattre sur Susan et Abby lorsque la porte de la petite chambre se referma. Charlotte n'avait toujours pas dis un mot, et lorsque Adele l'avait emmenée elle n'avait pas même pleuré. Mais le regard empreint de tristesse qu'elle avait lancé aux deux jeunes femmes avait suffit à leur faire comprendre à quel point elle avait peur de ce qui allait lui arriver par la suite. Elle avait jusque là montré un courage étonnant vu son jeune âge. Mais tout avait changé lorsque l'assistante sociale était venue pour l'emmener dans le centre spécialisé où elle demeurerait en attendant soit que l'on retrouve ses parents, soit qu'une autre famille l'accueille. Elle était alors redevenue une petite fille comme toutes les autres, terrorisée à l'idée qu'on puisse l'arracher à un endroit qu'elle avait déjà appris à aimer.   
  
"On n'aurait pas dû la laisser l'emmener…" murmura Abby au bout de quelques secondes.   
  
"Qu'aurait-on pu faire d'autre ?"   
  
"Je n'en sais rien, c'est certainement cela le pire… j'imagine que parce qu'elle est séropositive, il n'y a pas beaucoup de chance qu'elle trouve une famille qui accepte de l'accueillir et de prendre soin d'elle…"   
  
"Qui prendrait le risque de s'attacher à un enfant si c'est pour le voir mourir tôt ou tard ?"   
  
"Avec les traitements actuels, elle a quand même une espérance de survie relativement élevée…"   
  
"Mais ça, la plupart des gens l'ignorent… Et même s'ils le savent le mot 'sida' continue de faire peur."   
  
Au fond d'elle-même, Susan pouvait comprendre cela. La perte d'un enfant était de loin ce qu'elle connaissait de pire, elle n'avait qu'à se souvenir dans quel état elle s'était retrouvée après que sa sœur lui avait repris la petite Susie qu'elle avait élevée pendant presque une année. Pourquoi une famille adopterait-elle une petite fille condamnée alors que des dizaines d'autres attendaient, elles aussi, qu'on veuille bien les accueillir ?   
  
"Je pense aller la voir dans quelques jours, lorsqu'elle se sera un peu habituée au foyer où elle sera placée," reprit Susan. "Vous viendrez avec moi ?"   
  
"Bien sûr. Mais pour l'instant je crois que vous feriez bien de rentrer chez vous, vous avez l'air totalement épuisée."   
  
"Je le suis" soupira la jeune femme. "Surtout prévenez-moi s'il y a du nouveau…"   
  
"Entendu. Bonne nuit."   
  
Susan hocha la tête et quitta lentement la petite pièce, bientôt suivie par Abby qui s'en retourna à son travail avant que Kerry ne lui tombe dessus. _   
  
*** Flash back ***   
  
Etendue dans le noir de sa chambre, Charlotte écoutait en silence les sanglots étouffés de sa mère en provenance de la chambre adjacente à la sienne. Elle ne parvenait pas à saisir tout ce qui se passait autour d'elle depuis quelques jours. Elle savait que quelque chose avait changé, mais son esprit d'enfant était incapable d'en déterminer la cause et la nature. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi sa mère pleurait tout le temps, pourquoi son père s'enfermait durant de longues heures dans son bureau. Pourquoi il n'y avait plus qu'un seul bébé dans leur petite chambre. On lui avait dit que son petit frère était allé au ciel, qu'était-il donc allé faire là-haut ? Etait-ce pour cette raison que tout le monde semblait tellement triste, que les amis de ses parents s'habillaient en noir lorsqu'ils venaient les voir et la prenaient dans leurs bras en lui disant 'pauvre chérie' ? Si vraiment son frère était allé au ciel, alors il allait bien finir par redescendre, il n'allait quand même pas rester là-bas pour toujours. Non, définitivement elle n'y comprenait rien du tout… Si seulement quelqu'un avait au moins pris la peine de lui expliquer… Elle était toujours plongée dans ses pensées lorsque l'autre bébé se mit à pousser de petits cris. Charlotte se glissa hors de son lit et avança à tâtons jusqu'à l'autre bout de la pièce où se trouvait le berceau. L'autre, vide, était toujours à côté, attendant sans doute que son petit frère revienne. Elle se pencha au-dessus de la barrière en bois et effleura de sa main la tête de sa sœur.   
  
"Chut, arrête de pleurer" murmura-t-elle. "Maman ne peut pas venir maintenant, ça ne sert à rien de pleurer…"   
  
Mais la petite Amy ne semblait pas comprendre ce que Charlotte lui disait, et au lieu de se calmer, ses protestations redoublèrent d'intensité. La petite fille se pencha alors davantage à l'intérieur du berceau et prit prudemment sa sœur dans ses bras. Depuis qu'elle était née, elle avait déjà beaucoup grandit et Charlotte n'avait plus peur de la casser comme c'était le cas avant. Mais ses parents lui avait quand même appris à être très délicate avec elle, et elle se rendait tout à fait compte qu'elle n'était pas une poupée et qu'il fallait par conséquent qu'elle fasse très attention. Tout en la tenant bien serrée contre elle, elle retourna lentement jusqu'à son lit où elle déposa le bébé avant de s'agenouiller par terre au pied du lit. Elle l'enveloppa soigneusement dans la couverture afin qu'elle n'ait pas trop froid, puis se glissa avec précaution à côté d'elle. Elle entreprit alors de lui caresser doucement l'estomac, comme elle avait vu sa mère le faire de nombreuses fois, et au bout de quelques minutes Amy commença enfin à se calmer, avant de finir par se rendormir paisiblement. Incapable d'en faire de même, Charlotte décida de se relever, après s'être assurée que sa petite sœur était bien installée et qu'elle ne risquait pas de tomber et de se faire mal. Puis elle s'éclipsa sans faire de bruit de sa chambre. Le couloir était plongé dans le noir ainsi que le reste de la maison, mais elle pouvait voir que la lumière était allumée dans le bureau de son père. Marchant sur la pointe des pieds, la fillette traversa le corridor et frappa timidement à la porte. Elle entendit le bruit d'une chaise que l'on pousse, puis le visage de son père se dessina à contre jour lorsqu'il lui ouvrit.   
  
"Charlotte, ma chérie, tu devrais dormir à cette heure…" murmura-t-il.   
  
Jamais la petite fille ne lui avait vu un air aussi épuisé. De profonds cernes noirs cerclaient ses yeux vides, et à en juger par le duvet sombre qui recouvrait son menton, ses joues et ses tempes, cela devait faire plusieurs jours qu'il n'avait pas pris la peine de se raser… Sans doute depuis que son petit frère était parti.   
  
"Je n'arrive pas… Je peux rester vers toi ?"   
  
Il hésita un court instant, puis souleva tendrement sa fille du sol et referma la porte derrière lui.   
  
"Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne peux pas dormir, ma puce ?"   
  
Charlotte ne répondit rien, se contentant de balader son regard à travers cette pièce où son père passait désormais la majeure partie de ses journées.   
  
"Pourquoi maman elle pleure tout le temps ?" demanda-t-elle soudain, fixant à nouveau ses yeux sombres sur son père.   
  
Jack évita ce regard inquisiteur qui paraissait si étrange sur le visage d'une enfant de six ans. C'était déjà tellement dur pour lui de comprendre et d'admettre la mort de son fils, comment pouvait-il l'expliquer à sa fille ?   
  
"Nous te l'avons expliqué, c'est parce que ton petit frère est parti, il est allé au ciel et maman est très triste…"   
  
"Elle n'a qu'à aller le rechercher au lieu de pleurer…"   
  
"Ce n'est pas si simple ma princesse… On ne peut pas aller le rechercher, il est devenu un ange maintenant, tu comprends ?"   
  
Un ange ? Pourquoi tout le monde était-il triste, s'il était devenu un ange ? Ca devait être plutôt amusant pour lui, elle-même aurait bien aimé pouvoir être un ange, avoir de belles ailes blanches et pouvoir voler tout autour de la terre… Non, elle ne comprenait toujours pas…   
  
"S'il est un ange alors il va sûrement revenir nous dire bonjour, les anges peuvent aller partout tu sais."   
  
"Ton petit frère ne reviendra pas, Charlotte. Tu te rappelles l'année passée, quand grand-père est parti au ciel lui aussi ?"   
  
La fillette fronça les sourcils. Bien sûr, qu'elle s'en souvenait. Là aussi tout le monde avait été très triste, des tas de gens qu'elle ne connaissait pas étaient venus les voir, avaient apporté des fleurs. Au début, elle n'avait pas vraiment compris, puis, jour après jour, elle avait prit conscience du fait que son grand-père, qu'elle avait l'habitude de voir tous les jours, ne venait plus jamais à la maison.   
  
"Est-ce que ça veut dire qu'on ne verra plus jamais Andy ?"   
  
Jack hocha tristement la tête et Charlotte comprit enfin pourquoi sa maman pleurait tellement. Elle aussi eu d'ailleurs soudain très envie de l'imiter lorsqu'elle pensa à ce berceau dans sa chambre, où son petit frère ne dormirait plus jamais.   
  
"Je veux pas qu'Andy ne revienne plus jamais à la maison ! C'est juste un petit bébé, il ne peut rien manger d'autre que le lait de maman ! Qu'est-ce qu'il va manger maintenant ?"   
  
Une grosse larme roula sur la joue de la petite fille, et son père la prit tendrement dans ses bras.   
  
"Chut, ma chérie. Ne t'inquiète pas pour lui… il n'est pas malheureux là où il est maintenant, avec le Bon Dieu et le petit Jésus… je suis sûr qu'on s'occupe très bien de lui… Si ta maman et moi pleurons, c'est juste parce qu'il nous manque très fort…"   
  
"Moi aussi… Et je suis triste qu'il soit parti…" _   
  
***   
  
Abby claqua la portière de la voiture d'un mouvement sec et fit le tour du véhicule, attendant que Susan en sorte à son tour. Un soleil glacé brillait dans le ciel terne de cette après-midi de janvier. Il avait enfin cessé de pleuvoir, ce qui n'avait cependant en rien fait remonter la température. Bien au contraire, elle semblait s'obstiner à descendre toujours davantage jour après jour.   
  
"Je ne serais pas vraiment étonnée qu'il se mette à neiger," fit remarquer l'infirmière en resserrant instinctivement son manteau contre elle pour se protéger du froid mordant.   
  
"Moi non plus," répondit Susan, émergeant à son tour de sa vieille Ford grise dont elle tira un sac remplit de quelques jouets qu'elles avaient amenés de l'hôpital. "Ce ne serait d'ailleurs pas plus mal, un hiver sans neige n'est pas un véritable hiver, surtout pas à Chicago."   
  
"Ne me dis quand même pas que c'est pour la neige que tu as quitté l'Arizona !"   
  
"Tu sais, à choisir, je préfère passer mes soirées bien au chaud devant ma télévision plutôt qu'à me débattre avec la climatisation qui est tombée en panne pour la troisième fois depuis le début de la semaine."   
  
Les deux jeunes femmes échangèrent un sourire et pressèrent le pas. Le grand bâtiment de pierre rouge qui abritait le foyer spécialisé se détachait sur le ciel grisâtre, cent ou deux cent mètres plus loin. Cela faisait trois jours que Charlotte vivait là, mais ni Susan ni Abby n'avait encore eu le temps de lui rendre visite. De toute manière, Adele leur avait vivement déconseillé de venir la voir trop tôt. D'après elle, il fallait que la fillette s'adapte à son nouvel environnement et il valait mieux qu'elle ne reçoive pas de visiteurs tant qu'elle ne s'y serait pas un peu familiarisée. Mais les nouvelles que les deux jeunes femmes avaient reçues étaient loin d'être satisfaisantes. De toute évidence, Charlotte avait beaucoup de peine à s'intégrer aux autres enfants. Elle n'avait toujours pas prononcé le moindre mot, et ne semblait même plus vouloir faire le moindre effort pour communiquer avec le monde extérieur. Elle ne se joignait jamais aux activités proposées aux jeunes pensionnaires, et si elle était forcée de le faire, elle restait en retrait, ne prenant de toute façon pas part aux jeux de ses camarades. C'était pareil lorsqu'elle devait descendre au réfectoire pour prendre ses repas ; elle se contentait de rester assise sur sa chaise, avalant distraitement le contenu de son assiette sans prêter la moindre attention à ce qui pouvait se passer autour d'elle. Physiquement, elle était là, mais son esprit se trouvait totalement ailleurs. Quant aux recherches effectuées pour retrouver sa famille, elles n'aboutissaient à rien. Même la piste du médecin qui l'aurait examinée à Chicago ne donnait rien, aucun praticien de la ville ne semblait en effet avoir diagnostiqué le virus de sida chez une fillette de l'âge de Charlotte dans les mois précédents.   
  
"Seigneur, cet endroit semble tout sauf accueillant," grommela Abby lorsqu'elles eurent atteint les limites de la propriété, marquées par une haute barrière de fer forgé. Le bâtiment se trouvait un peu plus loin, entouré d'une vaste cour complètement dans laquelle jouaient quelques enfants. "On dirait un couvent, ou un pensionnat pour jeunes filles…"   
  
"Je crois que c'en était un avant. Ils l'ont transformé en centre d'accueil il y a une quinzaine d'années, quand ils ont commencé à manquer de place dans les autres foyers de la ville."   
  
"Charmant… vraiment charmant…"   
  
Mais si extérieurement l'endroit pouvait sembler quelque peu austère, l'intérieur était heureusement beaucoup plus convivial. A droite de l'entrée se trouvait une vaste salle éclairée par de grandes fenêtres et meublée de quelques fauteuils et canapés où étaient installés aussi bien des adultes que des enfants, certains discutant, d'autres échangeant des photos ou des dessins. Dans un coin se trouvait également un petit poste de télévision devant lequel s'amassait un groupe d'enfants, suivant avec intérêt une quelconque série animée. Susan et Abby devinèrent que cet endroit devait être réservé aux visites que recevaient les jeunes pensionnaires. L'accueil se trouvait de l'autre côté de l'entrée, ainsi que le bureau de la directrice, Mrs Eris, une petite femme brune d'une quarantaine d'années.   
  
"Vous venez vois la petite Charlotte, c'est bien ça ?" leur demanda celle-ci après s'être présentée et leur avoir chaleureusement serré la main. "Mlle Newman passe ici tous les jours, elle m'a prévenu de votre visite. Suivez-moi, les chambres des enfants se trouvent au premier étage."   
  
Les deux jeunes femmes s'exécutèrent, lui emboîtant le pas lorsqu'elle s'engagea dans le grand escalier de bois qui menait à l'étage.   
  
"Normalement, nous préférons que les visites s'effectuent dans la salle qui est prévue à cet effet," expliqua la directrice alors qu'elles s'immobilisaient toutes trois à l'entrée d'une petite chambre située au fond du couloir du premier étage. "Mais Charlotte semble toujours tellement terrorisée lorsqu'elle se trouve dans un endroit trop peuplé, nous avons jugé plus propice qu'elle reste dans sa chambre."   
  
Tout en parlant, elle avait poussé la porte de la pièce qui grinça légèrement en tournant sur ses gonds. Charlotte était assise sur son lit, les jambes ramenées contre elle, la tête tournée vers la fenêtre, fixant rêveusement la cour grise qui s'étalait au dehors.   
  
"Charlotte," fit la directrice d'une voix douce, "il y a ici deux personnes qui souhaitent te voir."   
  
La fillette tourna légèrement la tête en entendant que l'on s'adressait à elle. Lorsqu'elle reconnut Susan et Abby, son visage sembla s'illuminer pendant un bref instant avant de retrouver l'expression triste qu'il arborait jusque là. Elle lança à ses visiteuses un regard accusateur, comme si elle leur en voulait de les avoir laissés l'emmener, puis dirigea à nouveau son attention vers l'extérieur.   
  
"Je vous avais prévenues," murmura la directrice, s'assurant que Charlotte ne pouvait pas l'entendre. "Tout lui semble totalement indifférent, elle n'a cherché à communiquer avec strictement personne et nos psychologues, qui sont pourtant habitués à ce genre de cas, n'arrivent rien à tirer d'elle…"   
  
Susan hocha la tête, et la directrice se retira, laissant les deux jeunes femmes seules avec la fillette. Abby s'approcha lentement, presque avec précaution, comme pour ne pas l'effrayer, comme pour regagner sa confiance. Susan attendit quelques instants, puis se décida finalement à rejoindre sa collègue. Celle-ci s'était assise sur le bord du lit, à côté de la petite fille, et ne semblait avoir le courage ni de lui parler, ni de la toucher. Charlotte quant-à-elle continuait d'ignorer royalement leur présence.   
  
"Bonjour Charlotte," fit Susan d'une voix douce en effleurant les longs cheveux bruns de la fillette, "regarde ce que nous avons apporté pour toi…"   
  
La jeune femme hissa le sac de jouets sur le lit, et Abby et elle le vidèrent rapidement de son contenu : un gros livre de contes, un lapin et une grenouille en peluche, ainsi que la vieille poupée pour laquelle la petite fille s'était prise d'affection. Elle daigna alors tourner la tête pour regarder ce Susan et Abby avaient bien pu amener, et lorsque ses yeux tombèrent sur la poupée, son regard sembla s'animer légèrement. Elle tendit timidement la main en direction du jouet, et Susan la lui donna.   
  
"Nous avons pensé que peut-être tu serais contente d'avoir quelques affaires qui soient à toi," reprit Abby.   
  
Charlotte eut alors une réaction à laquelle ni Susan ni Abby ne s'étaient attendu. Se détournant brusquement de la fenêtre, elle lança ses petits bras autour des épaules de cette dernière, s'accrochant presque désespérément à son cou, alors que les larmes jaillissaient violemment de ses paupières. Surprise, Abby prit maladroitement la petite fille dans ses bras, la berçant contre elle pour tenter de la calmer. Elle leva les yeux vers Susan, et les deux jeunes femmes échangèrent un long regard. Elles auraient tellement souhaité pouvoir enfin percer le mystère qui entourait Charlotte, comprendre qui elle était, d'où elle venait, ce qu'elle avait vécu…   
  
"Chut," murmura Susan d'une voix apaisante, "calmes-toi, tout va bien… Nous sommes là, regarde, et si tu veux, nous viendrons te voir tous les jours…"   
  
A cette promesse, les pleurs de la fillette commencèrent gentiment à diminuer, et après quelques minutes elle s'arracha à l'étreinte d'Abby. Elle s'empara d'une ardoise de plastique qui se trouvait sur sa table de nuit et y griffonna à l'aide d'un stylo spécialement prévu à cet effet : "Je veux pas rester ici".   
  
"Ma chérie, nous ne demandons pas mieux que de t'aider," reprit Susan. "Mais nous ne pouvons pas le faire si tu refuses de nous parler de tes parents… Si tu nous disais juste où tu habites, alors nous pourrions les retrouver et te ramener chez toi…"   
  
Pour toute réponse, Charlotte baissa la tête, effaça rageusement ce qu'elle avait inscrit sur son ardoise quelques secondes auparavant et le replaça par un autre message : "Je retournerai pas chez maman !"   
  
"Et ton papa ?" demanda Abby, réalisant soudain que la fillette n'avait jamais mentionné que sa mère. "Tu ne voudrais pas habiter avec ton papa ?"   
  
A l'évocation de son père, les yeux de la petite fille s'embuèrent, et ce fut d'un geste las, triste, qu'elle écrivit : "Papa est parti. Ils partent toujours tous. Vous aussi vous partirez."   
  
Alors qu'une autre larme roulait lentement sur la joue de la fillette, Abby la prit à nouveau dans ses bras. Ni elle ni Susan ne parvenaient à comprendre ce qu'elle voulait dire, ce qui ne faisait qu'augmenter ce terrible sentiment d'impuissance qu'elles ressentaient toutes deux face au désarrois silencieux de cette enfant dont elles ne connaissaient presque rien.   
  
"Ne pleure pas, ma chérie," murmura Abby. "Nous sommes là, toutes les deux, et nous ne te laisserons pas…"   
  
***   
  
Malgré le fait qu'il n'était que sept heures, la nuit s'était déjà installée lorsque Charlotte s'endormit, tombant littéralement de fatigue. Susan et Abby avaient finalement réussi à la convaincre d'aller un peu dehors pour prendre l'air, et elles avaient fait une longue promenade au bord du lac. Lorsqu'elles étaient rentrées au foyer, la fillette avait dévoré son repas, alors qu'elle avait habitué tout le monde à toujours laisser la moitié du contenu de son assiette. Elle était ensuite monter directement se coucher, accompagnée toujours de Susan et Abby qui avait reçut l'autorisation de rester jusqu'à ce que la petite soit endormie. Elles l'avaient bordée soigneusement, puis Abby avait commencé à lui lire une histoire se trouvant dans le livre qu'elles avaient apporté. Mais elle n'avait pas lu deux pages que la fillette dormait déjà, tournée sur le côté, le visage confortablement calé entre son oreiller et son duvet. Après avoir chacune embrassé la petite fille, les deux jeunes femmes ramassèrent soigneusement leurs affaires et quittèrent la chambre sans faire de bruit. Elles n'avaient pas refermé la porte qu'une voix familière leur parvint des escaliers, apparemment en grande discussion avec la directrice.   
  
"Ah, vous tombez bien," fit Adele Newman en les rejoignant devant la porte de la chambre de Charlotte. "Je souhaitais justement vous voir. Nous avons de très bonnes nouvelles concernant Charlotte…"   
  
"Vous avez retrouvé ses parents ?"   
  
"Pas encore, mais cela ne saurait tarder… Venez, nous seront plus tranquilles pour discuter ailleurs qu'au milieu du couloir."   
  
Elles redescendirent alors au rez-de-chaussée et s'installèrent dans le bureau de Mrs Eris. Il s'agissait d'une vaste pièce, à laquelle l'éclairage halogène donnait un aspect clair même alors qu'il faisait nuit. L'ameublement était simple, juste constitué d'un large bureau de chêne en face duquel se trouvaient deux fauteuils en faux-cuire marron. Quelques plantes agrémentaient le décor, ainsi que de nombreuses photos d'enfants accrochées aux murs, égayant le papier-peint uniformément blanc. Après que la directrice fut allée chercher un siège supplémentaire sur une pile de chaise se trouvant dans une petite pièce contiguë, elles prirent toutes les quatre place de part et d'autre du bureau.   
  
"Nous avons fini par mettre la main sur le médecin dont Charlotte vous a parlé," commença Adele. "Il s'agissait bel et bien d'un praticien de Chicago, le Dr James Barnet, mais il a prit sa retraite il y a environ deux mois, ce qui explique malheureusement que nous ne l'avons pas trouvé plus tôt. Il était le médecin traitant de la grand-mère maternelle de Charlotte, une certaine Helen Fielding, qui vit dans la banlieue ouest de Chicago. Le Dr Barnet a examiné Charlotte en octobre dernier suite a un mauvais rhume qui ne voulait pas passer. La petite était accompagnée de sa mère, et c'est grâce aux examens de sang qu'il a pratiqué qu'il a diagnostiqué sa maladie."   
  
"Est-ce qu'il a pu vous renseigner sur l'identité des parents de Charlotte, vous donner un numéro ou les joindre, ou même leur adresse ?"   
  
"Malheureusement non, tout ce que la mère a laissé ce sont les coordonnées de sa propre mère. Mes collègues étaient justement en train d'essayer de la joindre lorsqu'ils m'ont prévenue. Elle sera très certainement en mesure de nous dire comment contacter les parents de la petite. En revanche, il a pu nous renseigner sur l'identité exacte de Charlotte ; elle s'appelle Charlotte Emmanuelle Nichols. Avec cela, nous devrions avoir largement de quoi retrouver sa famille."   
  
"Et que ce passera-t-il lorsque vous les aurez retrouvés ?" questionna alors Susan. "Je veux dire, n'oublions pas que ces gens ont visiblement abandonné leur enfant, très probablement à cause de sa maladie…"   
  
"Vous avez raison, mais tant que nous n'aurons pas pu discuter avec eux, nous ignorerons tout des circonstances qui les ont poussé à agir de la sorte. Si nous leur parlons il se peut tout à fait qu'ils se rendent compte de leur erreur. Beaucoup de gens, lorsqu'ils agissent sous la peur ou la panique, ne réfléchissent pas aux conséquences éventuelles de leurs actes, et il est fréquent qu'ils les regrettent par la suite. Evidemment, il va de soi que s'ils ramènent Charlotte chez eux, les services sociaux de leur région seront alertés et s'assureront que tout ce passe pour le mieux."   
  
"Il n'empêche, il y a quelque chose qui m'échappe dans tout ça," insista Susan. "J'ai l'impression que c'est bien plus compliqué que ce que nous pensons… En tout cas, Charlotte semble ne pas souhaiter du tout retourner chez sa mère."   
  
"C'est une réaction normale, si ses parents l'ont abandonnée…"   
  
"Elle a raison," intervint Abby, "la petite avait l'air complètement bouleversée à l'idée de retourner chez elle… D'ailleurs nous pourrions vous montrer son ardoise, je ne crois pas qu'elle l'ait réutilisée après…"   
  
Adele et Mrs Eris échangèrent un regard presque inquiet. Il était vrai que Susan et Abby semblaient être les deux seules personnes en qui Charlotte avait confiance, et il était tout à fait probable qu'elle ait leur ait confié sa crainte de rentrer chez elle sans en avoir 'parlé' à personne d'autre.   
  
"Si ce que vous dîtes est exact, il faudra que cette petite se décide à nous parler, afin qu'une éventuelle enquête puisse être ouverte," répondit la directrice après quelques secondes de silence. "Mais tout cela sera pour demain, en attendant je crois que vous devriez rentrer chez vous, de toute façon, nous vous tiendrons toutes deux informées de la suite des événements."   
  
Les deux jeunes femmes hochèrent la tête, et Mrs Eris les escorta poliment jusqu'à la sortie. Elles s'apprêtaient à franchir la porte d'entrée du bâtiment en compagnie d'Adele lorsque Abby se rendit soudain compte qu'elle n'avait plus son sac à main.   
  
"J'ai dû l'oublier dans la chambre de Charlotte, j'en ai pour une minute."   
  
Elle remonta les escaliers quatre à quatre, et poussa la porte la chambre de la fillette en s'efforçant de ne pas faire le moindre bruit. Mais dès qu'elle pénétra dans la pièce, elle eut une drôle d'impression, celle que quelque chose n'allait pas ; un silence étrange y régnait, ainsi qu'un froid anormal. Ce ne fut que lorsque ses yeux se furent habitué à l'obscurité qu'elle comprit ce qu'il se passait : la fenêtre était ouverte, et Charlotte ne se trouvait plus dans son lit.   
  
***   
  
A suivre... 


	6. Chapitre V

Charlotte  
Chapitre V  
  
_________________________  
  
Auteur: Aline   
  
Droits divers: Les personnages de cette fic - sauf Charlotte et sa famille - ne m'apartiennent pas, bla bla, ils apartiennent à Michael Crichton, bla bla, tout le monde connaît la chanson ;)   
  
Note de l'auteur: Ce n'est pas encore tout à fait la fin, mais on en approche ;) Le passage issu du passé de Charlotte a été un peu difficile à écrire, car comme pour le chapitre précédent, décrire ce que peut ressentir une petite fille de six ans face au déchirement progessif de sa famille n'est de loin pas une chose aisée et j'espère vraiment être parvenu à les retranscrire de manière à ce qu'ils sonnent le plus juste possible (z'avez vu un peu comment que je cause bien ;)   
  
***  
  
Assise dans le canapé de la salle de repos des urgences, Susan observait songeusement la neige qui s'était mise à tomber quelques minutes plus tôt. A côté d'elle, Abby ne semblait en revanche pas parvenir à se calmer et faisait les cent pas à travers la pièce. Mais toutes deux attendaient la même chose : que le portable d'Abby sonne et qu'on leur dise que Charlotte avait été retrouvée et qu'elle allait bien. Tout s'était passé très vite après que Abby avait découvert la chambre de la fillette vide. Adele avait immédiatement téléphoné à la police, et Mrs Eris avait fait fouiller la cour. Malheureusement, Charlotte ne s'y trouvait pas, et elles comprirent en trouvant la grille d'entrée de la propriété grande ouverte que la fillette ne s'était pas juste échappée de sa chambre. Elle ne devait pas vraiment dormir lorsque Susan et Abby l'avaient quittée, et elle avait sans doute dû surprendre le début de leur conversation, avant qu'elles ne descendent dans le bureau de la directrice. Elles-mêmes auraient souhaité pouvoir les aider à la rechercher, mais les agents de police leur avaient dit qu'ils s'en sortiraient mieux si elles les laissaient faire, et qu'il valait mieux qu'en attendant elles rentrent chez elle. De toute façon, on les contacterait s'il arrivait quoi que ce soit. Elles avaient alors décidé de retourner à l'hôpital. Il s'agissait après tout de l'unique endroit que la fillette connaissait en ville et il était presque évident qu'elle chercherait à y revenir. Ce qui l'était nettement moins en revanche, c'était qu'elle retrouve le chemin pour y parvenir, seule, de nuit et sous la neige.   
  
"J'en ai assez," soupira Abby en se laissant tomber sur le canapé, auprès de Susan. "C'est insupportable, de devoir attendre, comme ça, sans rien pouvoir faire…"   
  
"Je sais," soupira Susan, sans sortir toutefois de ses pensées. "Mais j'imagine que de toute manière il n'y a pas grand chose d'autre à faire… "   
  
"C'est sans doute ça le plus frustrant… A quoi est-ce que tu penses ?"   
  
"Moi ?"   
  
"Non, c'est à la télévision que je m'adresse."   
  
Susan ne put retenir un petit sourire, qui eut cependant tôt fait de disparaître.   
  
"A rien de spécial… je pensais à Susie, ma nièce… Cela fait une éternité que je n'ai pas téléphoné…"   
  
Abby fronça les sourcils, puis se rappela que Carter lui en avait brièvement parlé, au cours d'une de leurs désormais trop rares conversations.   
  
"Elle te manque ?"   
  
"Autant que si elle avait été ma propre fille," soupira Susan. "Je pensais aussi à Charlotte… Je me demandais pour quelle raison elle semble si effrayée par le fait de pouvoir peut-être bientôt retourner chez elle, au point de s'enfuire en pleine nuit… Ce n'est pas une réaction normale… Ce n'est pas la première fois que je m'occupe d'un enfant ayant été abandonné, et d'habitude ils manifestent tous à un moment ou à un autre le besoin de retrouver leur maison, leurs parents. Mais Charlotte n'a jamais paru triste lorsque l'on parlait de ses parents, elle ne semblait éprouver que de la colère à l'égard de sa mère… Si seulement nous pouvions savoir pourquoi, savoir ce qu'il s'est passé… Je ne comprends pas…"   
  
Abby hocha pensivement la tête. Ce que Susan venait de dire reflétait exactement les questions qu'elle-même se posait.   
  
"On devrait essayer d'appeler Adele, peut-être qu'ils sont parvenus à contacter la grand-mère, peut-être qu'elle saura…"   
  
"Adele a dit qu'elle nous téléphonerait lorsqu'ils auraient du nouveau…"   
  
"Je sais… c'est juste que je n'en peux plus d'attendre, comme ça, sans rien faire…"   
  
"Est-ce que tu voudrais qu'on aille boire un café en face ?"   
  
"Et si la petite vient ici et que nous n'y sommes pas ?"   
  
"Je prends mon biper avec moi, je n'aurai qu'à demander à Randi de nous prévenir si elle la voit."   
  
Abby sembla réfléchir pendant l'espace d'une seconde, puis hocha la tête en signe d'approbation. Les deux jeunes femmes enfilèrent rapidement leurs manteaux, puis quittèrent l'hôpital après que Susan ait donné ses instructions à Randi. Dehors, la neige tombait encore plus fort que lorsqu'elles étaient arrivées une heure plus tôt, et la température semblait avoir encore chuté, si cela était possible. Il n'y avait pas grand monde chez Doc Magoo, et les deux jeunes femmes prirent place au fond, contre une fenêtre.   
  
"C'est terrible, de l'imaginer toute seule, dehors, et par ce temps…" murmura Abby lorsqu'on leur eut apporté les cafés qu'elles avaient commandés.   
  
Susan hocha tristement la tête. Dieu seul savait ce qu'il pouvait arriver à une fillette de son âge qui errait en pleine nuit dans les rues parfois très mal fréquentées de Chicago. Sans compter qu'elle n'était sans doute pas vêtue de manière suffisante pour affronter le froid, et que les conséquences pourraient en être terribles si on ne la retrouvait pas rapidement. Le silence retomba lourdement entre elle. Chacune se faisait beaucoup trop de souci pour avoir envie de discuter. Susan tourna la tête vers la fenêtre, alors que Abby plongeait les yeux dans sa tasse de café. Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent ainsi, avant que Susan ne rompe soudain le silence.   
  
"Oh seigneur !" s'exclama-t-elle en repoussant sa chaise d'un mouvement brusque.   
  
Abby n'eut même pas le temps de relever les yeux que sa collègue s'était déjà levée et se précipitait vers la sortie, sous le regard étonné de quelques autres clients. Interloquée, Abby jeta un œil par la fenêtre, dans la direction où Susan regardait quelques secondes plus tôt. Elle ne vit d'abord rien, puis distingua finalement, au milieu de la rue, une petite silhouette qui s'apprêtait visiblement à traverser la route. Réalisant d'un seul coup qu'il s'agissait de Charlotte, la jeune femme se leva à son tour. Elle n'avait pas atteint la sortie du restaurant lorsqu'elle entendit un violent crissement de pneus, accompagné d'un cri de terreur, un cri à glacer le sang. Elle s'immobilisa d'un seul coup et se retourna pour voir ce qu'il s'était passé. Susan se tenait au milieu de la route, tenant fermement la fillette dans ses bras. Apparemment, la voiture s'était arrêtée à quelques centimètres à peine de Charlotte, mais elle ne semblait pas blessée. Poussant un soupir de soulagement, Abby sortit du restaurant et rejoignit sa collègue au moment-même où le conducteur émergeait de son véhicule.   
  
"J'ai à peine eu le temps de la voir, elle s'est littéralement jetée sous mes roues !"   
  
"Ne vous en faites pas," le rassura Susan, "elle n'a rien, vous ne l'avez pas touchée. Elle a juste eu peur."   
  
"Ca je veux bien le croire. C'est pas des choses à faire, petite, de se promener comme ça sur la route !"   
  
Mais Charlotte ne semblait même pas l'avoir entendu. Le visage enfoui contre l'épaule de Susan, elle sanglotait en silence, les soubresauts de son petit corps seuls trahissant ses pleurs. Alors que le chauffeur reprenait place au volant de sa voiture, Susan emmena la fillette à l'intérieur de l'hôpital, suivie par Abby. Elles l'installèrent confortablement sur le canapé de la salle de repos, jugeant qu'elle s'y sentirait sans doute plus à l'aise que dans une salle d'examen.   
  
"Est-ce que tu veux un bon chocolat chaud ?" demanda Abby.   
  
Charlotte hocha vaguement la tête. Susan lui retira rapidement ses vêtements mouillés pour lui passer à la place un pyjama que Mme Eris leur avait donné au cas où la petite se montrait à l'hôpital, et l'emballa chaudement dans une couverture. Elle ne souffrait heureusement d'aucune lésion due au froid, et il ne restait qu'à espérer qu'elle n'ait pas attrapé une pneumonie. Alors qu'on s'occupait ainsi d'elle, le sentiment de terreur qui l'avait habitée se dissipa peu à peu, et ses pleurs finirent par cesser.   
  
"Charlotte," fit doucement Susan en prenant place à côté de la fillette lorsque celle-ci eut reposé sa tasse vide sur la petite table, "nous nous sommes fait beaucoup de souci pour toi tu sais… Tu n'aurais pas dû t'enfuire comme ça… Si tu ne souhaite pas retourner chez ta maman, il suffit que tu nous dises pourquoi…"   
  
"Susan," tenta d'intervenir Abby.   
  
A quoi cela servait-il d'insister, cette petite ne _savait_ visiblement pas parler, pourquoi se serait-elle si longtemps terrée dans son mutisme s'il en était autrement ?   
  
"Ecoute ma puce, je t'ai entendu crier tout à l'heure, et si tu peux crier, alors je suis certaine que tu peux aussi parler…" continua la jeune femme sur le même ton doux et rassurant qu'elle employait à chaque fois qu'elle s'adressait à la fillette, et sans tenir compte de l'intervention d'Abby.   
  
C'est à ce moment-là que cette dernière réalisa pourquoi Susan faisait cela. Quelques minutes plus tôt, elle n'avait pas pensé une minute que le cri qu'elle avait entendu, alors qu'elle se trouvait toujours à l'intérieur du restaurant, ait pu provenir de Charlotte. Elle avait pensé qu'il avait dû s'agir d'un passant ayant assisté à la scène, peut-être même de Susan elle-même. Elle allait ajouter quelque chose à l'attention de la fillette afin de l'encourager, lorsque celle-ci se décida enfin à ouvrir la bouche.   
  
"Je…" commença-t-elle d'une voix fatiguée et étrangement rauque pour une si jeune enfant, "je ne veux pas retourner chez maman…"   
  
Elle avait levé la tête et regarda successivement Susan et Abby. Le timbre de sa voix ne sonnait pas naturel, et son élocution manquait d'assurance, comme si cela faisait des mois - voir d'avantage - qu'elle n'avait pas prononcé la moindre parole.   
  
"Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne veux pas retourner chez ta maman ma chérie ?" demanda Susan en prenant sa petite main dans la sienne.   
  
"Parce qu'elle ne m'aime pas… Elle aime seulement Amy…"   
  
Les deux jeunes femmes auraient aimé lui demander qui était Amy et pour quelle raison elle pensait que sa mère ne l'aimait pas, mais au même instant la fillette fut prise d'une nouvelle crise de larmes, rendant à nouveau impossible toute discussion.   
  
_*** Flash back ***   
  
Une porte claqua violemment, mettant fin d'un coup brutal aux cris qui emplissaient quelques instants plus tôt à peine le petit appartement. Le silence en prit alors la place, lourd et dérangeant. Elle détestait ce silence, tout autant que les cris. Assise seule sur le parquet glacé de sa chambre, Charlotte ramena lentement ses jambes contre sa poitrine, appuyant son menton sur ses genoux. Elle attendait, calme et patiente, que ça passe et qu'elle puisse sortir de sa chambre. Au début, pendant les premiers mois, les querelles à répétitions de ses parents la terrorisaient. Elle ne supportait pas de les entendre crier ainsi l'un après l'autre, alors qu'elle avait toujours clamé avec une fierté non dissimulée que son papa et sa maman s'aimaient plus que tout au monde. A présent, elle ne pleurait même plus. D'une certaine manière, elle avait fini par s'y habituer. Il ne se passait bientôt plus un jour sans qu'une nouvelle dispute n'éclate. Ca partait en général de trois fois rien, une lumière qui était restée allumée, le volume de la télévision qui était trop fort, son père qui rentrait un peu en retard, sa mère qui passait la soirée enfermée dans sa chambre. Et cela durait depuis des semaines, des mois… Depuis qu'Andy était parti. Tout semblait avoir tellement changé autour d'elle et de sa famille, rien n'était plus comme avant. Sa mère surtout. Ce n'était de loin plus sa petite maman, celle qui lui lisait des histoires, celle qui lui chantait des chansons. Elle se montrait à présent froide et distante, et la fillette se sentait incroyablement seule.   
  
Quelques coups furent frappés à la porte de la chambre, tirant la petite fille de ses pensées. Elle ne répondit rien, ne fit pas le moindre mouvement. Au bout de quelques secondes, la porte s'ouvrit lentement, et la silhouette rassurante de son père se dessina à contre-jour dans la lumière du couloir. Toujours dans l'ombre, elle retint son souffle un instant, priant pour qu'il ne la remarque pas. Elle avait prit l'habitude de ne pas se faire remarquer, après les disputes de ses parents, pour qu'ils ne s'aperçoivent surtout pas de ce qu'elle ressentait. Comme si elle avait voulu cacher ses sentiments afin de leur éviter des soucis supplémentaires. Cependant, les yeux de son père tombèrent sur elle aussitôt qu'ils se furent accoutumés à l'obscurité qui régnait dans la pièce.   
  
"Charlotte, ma princesse," fit-il à voix basse en la rejoignant, "tu devrais dormir à cette heure… Est-ce que c'est maman et moi qui t'en avons empêché ?"   
  
La fillette répondit d'un haussement d'épaules évasif, baissant les yeux vers le sol et faisant semblant de porter son attention sur le bout de ses pieds. Jack en eut un pincement au cœur. Il savait que sa fille souffrait énormément de cette situation, mais elle refusait systématiquement d'en parler, de se confier à qui que ce soit. Lui et sa femme lui avaient même pris rendez-vous chez la psychologue scolaire, mais même elle n'était pas parvenue à lui faire dire ce qu'elle ressentait face aux troubles qui régnaient au sein de sa famille. La petite était en train de se renfermer toujours davantage sur elle-même, élevant autour d'elle une barrière infranchissable qui la coupait peu à peu du monde extérieur, comme si elle tentait de se protéger de ce qu'il se passait autour d'elle.   
  
"Ecoute ma puce," reprit-il en s'asseyant à ses côtés et en l'attirant contre lui, "je sais que ce n'est pas facile pour toi en ce moment. Amy est encore petite et elle ne comprend sans doute pas ce qu'il se passe, mais toi, tu es une grande fille, et si tu veux que je t'explique, que nous en discutions, alors il faut que tu me le dise."   
  
La fillette n'eut d'abord aucune réaction, puis, au bout de quelques instants, elle leva vers son père ses grands yeux tristes et hocha légèrement la tête.   
  
"Pourquoi est-ce que maman et toi vous criez toujours ?" demanda-t-elle d'une voix faible en baissant à nouveau la tête.   
  
"Et bien, c'est assez compliqué, mais ta maman et moi avons des problèmes, des problèmes qui arrivent parfois aux grandes personnes…"   
  
"Est-ce que vous ne vous aimez plus ?"   
  
"Ce n'est pas que nous ne nous aimons plus… Tu sais, je crois que je continuerai toujours d'aimer ta maman… mais en ce moment, nous avons de la peine à nous entendre, nous ne sommes plus très souvent d'accord, et c'est difficile à vivre… Pour toi aussi ça ne doit pas être drôle…"   
  
"Ca veut dire que tu vas t'en aller, comme le père de Masha ? Elle aussi ses parents se disputaient tout le temps, et maintenant son papa habite en France et il a une autre femme et des autres enfants et elle ne le voit plus jamais…"   
  
"Et bien, tu vois les gens pour qui je travaille m'ont proposé un nouveau travail… sauf que je devrai aller dans une autre ville, à New York…"   
  
"Est-ce que c'est très loin ?"   
  
"Oui, assez… en fait, je ne pourrais plus rentrer tous les jours dormir à la maison…"   
  
"Je veux pas que tu partes…" soupira la fillette en appuyant sa tête contre la poitrine de son père.   
  
"Je préférerais vraiment rester ici, ou vous emmener avec moi, mais il faut que tu comprennes que c'est mieux pour ta maman et moi, que nous nous voyions un peu moins pendant quelques temps… Comme ça nous pourrons un peu réfléchir, et sans nous disputer tout le temps…"   
  
Charlotte ne répondit rien, et dû fournir un effort colossal pour retenir les larmes qui perlaient à ses paupières. Comment donc aurait-elle pu comprendre ? Et qu'y avait-il à comprendre ? Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'était que son papa qu'elle adorait allait partir de la maison, et peu lui importaient les raisons. Son père avait toujours été quelqu'un de tellement spécial pour elle… C'était toujours lui qui allait faire du vélo avec elle, qui l'emmenait se promener au bord de la rivière, où qui lui apprenait le nom des oiseaux et des papillons, alors que sa mère restait à la maison avec Amy. Il racontait aussi les meilleures histoires, en prenant des vois différentes pour chaque personnage, et en mimant les scènes qu'il racontait.   
  
"Quand est-ce que tu vas partir ?" demanda-t-elle finalement, après plusieurs minutes de silence.   
  
"Dans un mois normalement, peut-être un peu avant. Ne pleure pas ma chérie, tu sais je reviendrai vous voir régulièrement, et je viendrai aussi vous rendre visite lorsque vous irez chez grand-mère pour les vacances, elle n'habite pas très loin de là où je vais aller…"   
  
Charlotte hocha faiblement la tête. Elle ne pleurait toujours pas, mais n'en était pas loin. Son père lui manquerait tellement s'il s'en allait…   
  
"Est-ce que tu as envie que je te raconte une histoire pour t'aider à t'endormir ?"   
  
La fillette se contenta à nouveau de répondre d'un hochement de tête. Son père la prit alors dans ses bras et la porta jusqu'à son lit où il la borda soigneusement.   
  
"Oh, j'y pense," fit-il alors qu'il s'apprêtait à commencer son histoire, "j'ai trouvé ça dans le jardin tout à l'heure. Tu ne devrais pas laisser traîner tes affaires dehors, un jour tu ne vas plus les retrouver…"   
  
Charlotte tendit les bras et prit contre elle la vieille poupée que son père lui tendait, celle qui était borgne et presque chauve qu'elle avait reçue de sa voisine. _   
  
***   
  
A suivre... 


	7. Chapitre VI

Charlotte  
Chapitre VI  
  
_________________________  
  
Auteur: Aline   
  
Droits divers: Les personnages de cette fic - sauf Charlotte et sa famille - ne m'apartiennent pas, bla bla, ils apartiennent à Michael Crichton, bla bla, tout le monde connaît la chanson ;O)   
  
Note de l'auteur: Voilà, ceci est le dernier chapitre de cette histoire (cette fois, plus de suspense, promis vous saurez tout, TOUT ;O).   
  
  
_ *** flash back ***   
  
La jeune femme referma avec précaution la porte derrière elle, plongeant la petite chambre d'hôtel dans le noir. Elle resta immobile durant quelques secondes, écoutant le bruit régulier de la respiration de sa fille, qui lui seul venait troubler le silence, puis s'approcha à pas de loup du lit sur lequel elle distinguait la silhouette de son enfant endormie. S'asseyant auprès d'elle sur le bord du matelas, elle passa doucement la main dans ses longs cheveux. La décision qu'elle avait prise lui brisait le cœur, mais elle n'en voyait aucune autre. Ce n'était pourtant pas faute d'y avoir réfléchi. Elle n'avait fait presque que ça durant les deux dernières semaines, cherchant de toutes ses forces une autre solution. Elle n'en avait malheureusement pas trouvé. Car, au fond d'elle-même, elle savait que jamais elle ne serait capable de faire face à la maladie de sa fille, que jamais elle ne serait capable de voir mourir un autre de ses enfants. Le décès du petit Andy avait été l'épreuve la plus douloureuse qu'elle avait jamais eu à traverser, et même si elle souhaitait de tout son cœur pouvoir prendre soin de sa fille jusqu'au bout, elle était consciente qu'elle n'y parviendrait pas. Que d'une manière ou d'une autre, elle finirait par s'éloigner d'elle afin de se protéger. Elle avait bien tenté de se raisonner, de se dire qu'elle n'avait pas le droit de faire une chose pareille, qu'il serait incroyablement égoïste d'abandonner son enfant pour s'éviter la souffrance de la voir peu à peu s'éteindre… Mais cela ne valait-il en fin de compte pas mieux pour elle également? Quelle vie sa mère pourrait-elle lui offrir ? Ne serait-il pas préférable qu'elle demeure avec des gens qui sauraient exactement quoi faire, comment se comporter avec elle, comment la soulager sans la repousser ? Depuis la découverte de sa séropositivité quelques mois plus tôt, il était devenu difficile pour Beth de la prendre dans ses bras, ou même simplement de lui donner la main, comme si le contact de sa fille la brûlait… La jeune femme poussa un profond soupir. Il n'y avait pas de bonne solution, que ce soit pour elle ou pour Charlotte. L'une comme l'autre était de toute manière condamnée à souffrir… Comme si ça n'avait pas déjà été suffisamment le cas…   
  
Même si la petite ne pleurait ni ne se plaignait jamais, sa mère savait pertinemment qu'elle avait été profondément marquée par le décès de son petit frère, et plus encore par le divorce qui avait finit de dissoudre les liens familiaux qui les unissaient, jusque là si solides. Mais elle ignorait comment s'y prendre pour l'aider, tout le monde l'ignorait en réalité. Alors qu'elle et Jack se séparaient, Charlotte avait peu à peu commencé à se renfermer sur elle-même, se réfugiant malgré elle dans un monde à part, monde sans doute dans lequel tout le monde - et elle la première - était heureux. Beth avait cru que ce phénomène s'estomperait avec le temps, mais il avait au contraire prit des proportions toujours plus inquiétantes. Cela faisait à présent plusieurs mois que la fillette n'avait pas prononcé le moindre mot, s'enfermant toujours davantage dans son mutisme, malgré les efforts de sa mère et des psychologues qu'elle avait consultés. Personne ne semblait posséder la clé de la tour de verre dans laquelle elle s'était barricadée parce qu'elle s'y sentait plus en sécurité que dans le monde extérieur, devenu trop dur et trop cruel. Ne sachant plus que faire, Beth avait décidé en dernière ressource de l'emmener en voyage quelque part. Elle espérait que changer d'air, voir d'autres paysages, rendraient à son enfant la joie de vivre qui l'animait autrefois. On lui avait à maintes reprises vanté les beautés des pays d'Afrique et n'ayant elle-même jusque là jamais quitté le continent américain, cette destination l'avait immédiatement séduite. Elle savait aujourd'hui qu'elle se reprocherait très certainement cette décision pour le restant de ses jours, car elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir une part importante de responsabilité dans la maladie qui rongeait de manière inexorable la vie de sa fille.   
  
Elles se trouvaient là-bas depuis environ deux semaines et tout s'était jusque là passé pour le mieux lorsque Charlotte fut victime d'un accident alors qu'elles étaient toutes deux à bord d'une jeep qui les avait emmenées pour un mini-safari d'une journée dans la savane africaine. Son état n'avait rien d'alarmant, mais le temps qu'elle soit transportée jusqu'à l'hôpital le plus proche, elle avait perdu une quantité de sang non négligeable, qui rendait le rapatriement dangereux. A moins qu'elle ne reçoive une première transfusion sur place… Souhaitant limiter les risques pour sa fille, Beth avait accepté. Sans savoir bien malheureusement que le sang qu'on s'apprêtait à donner à son enfant était contaminé par le virus VIH, le virus du sida. Elle ne l'avait découvert que l'automne suivant, alors qu'elle était venue avec ses deux enfants passer quelques jours chez sa mère, à Chicago. Charlotte souffrait alors d'un mauvais rhume qui persistait depuis déjà plusieurs semaines, et suivant les conseils de sa mère, Beth avait finalement décidé de ne pas attendre d'être de retour à Los Angeles pour l'emmener chez le médecin. C'était le médecin traitant de la grand-mère, un vieil homme qui devait approcher l'âge de la retraite, qui les avait reçues. Soupçonnant une légère déficience immunitaire, il avait effectué une prise de sang et demandé des examens, sans se douter une seule seconde de la gravité de la maladie qu'ils révèleraient.   
  
Charlotte toussa légèrement dans son sommeil, attirant à nouveau l'attention de sa mère. Dans d'autres circonstances, elle savait qu'elle aurait tout fait pour prendre soin de sa fille, pour rendre les années qu'il lui restait à vivre aussi heureuses que possible. Mais là… elle avait épuisé toutes ses forces à tenter coûte que coûte de se sortir de l'état dans lequel la mort prématurée d'Andy l'avait plongée. Elle se trouvait totalement démunie face au nouveau drame qui touchait sa famille, comme à bout de ressources. Les yeux toujours baissés sur le corps endormi de sa fille, la jeune femme se pencha lentement au dessus d'elle et déposa un léger baiser sur son front.   
  
"Pardonne-moi ma chérie," murmura-t-elle d'une voix tremblante tout en s'efforçant de refouler les larmes amères qui affluaient sous ses paupières. "Pardonne-moi…" _  
  
***   
  
"Est-ce qu'elle dort ?"   
  
Susan hocha la tête en signe d'approbation et rejoignit Abby dans le hall des urgences. Il avait été particulièrement difficile de calmer la fillette, surtout lorsqu'elle avait su que son père allait venir la rejoindre. Un peu moins de deux heures plus tôt, lorsque Abby avait téléphoné à Mrs Eris pour la prévenir qu'elles avaient retrouvé la petite fugueuse et qu'elle se portait bien, elle leur avait appris que les services sociaux étaient parvenus à contacter Mrs Crane, la grand-mère de la fillette, et que celle-ci leur avait donné le numéro de son beau-fils à New York. Ce dernier avait aussitôt été contacté, et avait sauté dans le premier avion en partance pour Chicago. Apparemment, il ne savait pas plus que les autres ce que son enfant faisait dans cette ville, alors que son ex-femme était domiciliée en Californie.   
  
"Est-ce qu'ils ont réussi à joindre la mère ?" demanda Susan à sa collègue en désignant Adele, qui discutait de manière animée avec l'un de ses collègues des services sociaux.   
  
"Je ne crois pas," répondit Abby en secouant légèrement la tête. "En tout cas ce n'était pas le cas la dernière fois que j'ai parlé avec Adele. La grand-mère s'obstine à ne pas donner de numéro de téléphone auquel on pourrait la joindre, et elle ne veut même pas dire pourquoi. En revanche son père ne devrait pas tarder."   
  
"C'est n'est peut-être pas une si mauvaise chose, que ce ne soit pas sa mère qui vienne la chercher…"   
  
"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?"   
  
"Charlotte n'avait vraiment pas l'air de souhaiter retourner chez sa mère, peut-être qu'il n'y a qu'elle qui soit impliquée dans son abandon…"   
  
"Et le père ne serait même pas au courant ?"   
  
"Je ne sais pas, mais les familles éclatées n'ont plus rien d'exceptionnel. Rappelles-toi sa réaction lorsque nous avons parlé de son père, elle s'est mise à pleurer et nous a laissé comprendre qu'il était parti. Peut-être ses parents sont-ils séparés… C'est juste une idée."   
  
"Oui mais ça se tiendrait… Un enfant ne devrait jamais avoir à traverser ce genre d'épreuves… comme si le fait qu'elle soit malade n'était pas déjà suffisamment lourd à porter pour une fillette de son âge…"   
  
Susan répondit d'un léger hochement de tête. Au même instant, Adele mit fin à sa conversation avec son collègue qui prit la direction de la sortie de l'hôpital, et elle les rejoignit près du bureau des admissions.   
  
"Vous avez du nouveau concernant la mère ?"   
  
"A partir du nom de famille et du prénom du père, ils ont trouvé quelque chose dans le fichier des décès de Californie. La grand-mère nous a avoué qu'il s'agissait de son petit-fils, le frère cadet de Charlotte, décédé de mort blanche à l'âge de trois mois. D'après ce que nous avons, il avait une jumelle."   
  
"Amy," murmura Susan, pensant à voix haute.   
  
"Je vous demande pardon ?"   
  
"Lorsqu'elle nous a parlé tout à l'heure, Charlotte nous a dit que sa mère ne l'aimait pas, qu'elle aimait seulement Amy. Peut-être que Amy n'est autre que la jumelle qui a survécu…"   
  
"C'est fort possible," confirma Adele avec un hochement de tête. "Dans un cas comme celui-ci, il ne serait pas étonnant que la mort du petit garçon ait entraîné un report d'attention sur sa sœur, et donc que Charlotte se soit sentie délaissée."   
  
"Mais cela n'explique pas que cette femme l'ait abandonnée…" fit remarquer Abby.   
  
"On ignore les circonstances exactes de cet abandon, j'espère que Mr Farrell sera en mesure de nous éclaircir là dessus. En outre, nous ignorons également ce qu'il peut se produire dans la tête d'une femme dont le fils vient de mourir, particulièrement lorsqu'on lui apprend que sa fille est séropositive…"   
  
"Il n'y a rien de pire que de perdre un enfant," murmura Susan, se rappelant combien elle avait souffert lorsque sa sœur lui avait reprit sa nièce qu'elle avait élevée pendant près d'une année.   
  
Elle n'osait même pas imaginer ce que ça aurait été si Susie était morte. On pouvait certes reprocher son comportement à la mère de Charlotte, mais en même temps la jeune femme ne pouvait s'empêcher de la plaindre.   
  
"Et la petite, comment va-t-elle ?"   
  
"Compte tenu des circonstances, je dirais plutôt bien. L'annonce de l'arrivée prochaine de son père avait l'air de vraiment la réjouir."   
  
"Je suis contente de l'entendre. En attendant, je crois que vous devriez aller vous reposer un peu, toutes les deux. La nuit a été longue, et ce n'est pas encore terminé. Essayez de vous trouver un endroit tranquille pour dormir un peu, je viendrai vous prévenir lorsque le père de Charlotte sera arrivé."   
  
Susan et Abby lui adressèrent un hochement de tête reconnaissant. Elles savaient toutes deux qu'Adele aurait très bien pu les exclure totalement de cette affaire, étant donné que la fillette n'était plus sous leur responsabilité depuis qu'elle avait quitté l'hôpital, mais l'assistante sociale avait bien remarqué le lien qui les unissait à la petite fille. Suivant le conseil de la jeune femme, elles se mirent en quête d'une salle d'examen libre et s'installèrent finalement en salle 3. Heureusement pour elles, il n'y avait pas beaucoup de patients cette nuit-là.   
  
"Comment tu crois que ça va se terminer ?" demanda Abby en étouffant un bâillement tandis qu'elle prenait place sur l'un des deux lits d'examens se trouvant dans la petite pièce.   
  
"Je n'en ai aucune idée… J'espère juste que son père saura se montrer à la hauteur de ses espérances. Elle sera effondrée si jamais il la rejette."   
  
"Je ne pense pas qu'il viendrait jusqu'ici si son intention n'était pas de rester auprès d'elle…"   
  
"C'est possible… Je ne sais pas…"   
  
***   
  
Elles ne tardèrent pas à s'endormir, et lorsque Adele vint les réveiller une heure s'était écoulée.   
  
"Le père de Charlotte est arrivé ?" demanda Abby d'une voix pâteuse en plaçant sa main devant ses yeux pour les protéger de la lumière.   
  
"A l'instant, je lui ai demandé de patienter dans la salle d'attente le temps d'aller vous chercher. Je crois qu'il aura un demi-million de questions à vous poser sur l'état de santé de sa fille."   
  
"Rassurez-moi," fit Susan, "dîtes-moi qu'il est déjà au courant pour sa maladie ?"   
  
"Je n'en sais rien, nous n'avons échangé que quelques paroles. Mais j'espère que c'est le cas, le choc risque d'être de taille dans le cas contraire…"   
  
Les deux jeunes femmes se levèrent rapidement et suivirent Adele jusqu'à la salle d'attente où le père de Charlotte semblait s'impatienter.   
  
"Je vous présente le Dr Lewis et Abby Lockhart, ce sont elles qui se sont occupées de votre fille avant qu'elle ne parte pour le centre d'accueil."   
  
"Charlotte, comment va-t-elle ?" demanda-t-il tout en serrant rapidement les mains qu'elles lui tendaient.   
  
"Elle va bien, pour l'instant elle est endormie. Elle était encore sous le choc suite aux événements de cette nuit mais après une bonne nuit de sommeil elle ira certainement déjà beaucoup mieux," répondit Susan en tâchant de prendre une voix rassurante.   
  
"Dieu soit loué," soupira Mr Farrell, la gratifiant d'une ébauche de sourire. "Quand est-ce que je pourrai la voir ?"   
  
"Vu les circonstances, j'imagine que vous comprenez qu'il nous faut d'abord discuter un peu afin d'éclaircir certains points. Venez, nous allons nous installer dans un endroit plus tranquille."   
  
Quelques minutes plus tard, ils prenaient tous quatre place dans la salle vide de laquelle Susan et Abby venaient de sortir.   
  
"Tout d'abord," reprit Adele une fois qu'ils furent installés, "il faut que je vous demande si vous êtes au courant, pour la maladie de votre fille…"   
  
"Vous parlez de son sida ? Oui je le sais, Beth - mon ex-femme - m'a téléphoné il y a quelques semaines pour me mettre au courant… Je vis et travaille à New York, et il m'a été impossible de me libérer immédiatement, mais je comptais aller passer quelques jours à Los Angeles afin d'être là pour la soutenir… Seigneur, je ne comprends pas comment elle a pu faire une chose pareille… Si j'avais su…"   
  
"Vous n'avez pas une idée de ce qui a pu la pousser à abandonner Charlotte ? Il n'y a rien dont elle vous ait parlé… ?"   
  
Adele omit volontairement de mentionner la mort du bébé. Elle voulait que ce soit lui qui lui expose les faits tels qu'ils s'étaient passés sur le plan humain et non pas à travers la froideur du rapport d'expertise médico-légale qu'on lui avait transmis. Jack poussa un profond soupir et baissa tristement la tête, puis se lança dans le récit pénible mais nécessaire de ce qu'avait été leur vie de famille au cours des deux dernières années. La naissance des jumeaux, le décès prématuré de leur fils à l'âge de trois mois et les dommages irréparables que cela avait créés au sein de son couple.   
  
"Nous avons tout fait pour surmonter ça, mais ça n'a malheureusement pas été possible… Ma femme, Beth, a eu énormément de difficultés à surmonter la mort de notre petit garçon. Ca a été dur pour moi aussi bien sûr, mais pour Beth, ça a été la fin du monde. Nous avons tout essayé pour sauver notre mariage, nous avons vu des psys, des conseillers matrimoniaux, et tout ce qui va avec. Mais ça n'a pas vraiment servi à grand chose… Nous nous disputions à longueur de temps, finalement la situation est devenue tout simplement insupportable, aussi bien pour nous que pour Charlotte…"   
  
"Depuis combien de temps est-ce que votre fille a cessé de parler ?" demanda Adele.   
  
"Cessé… complètement ? Seigneur, j'ignorais cela… Enfin, je veux dire, lorsque Beth et moi étions en cours de divorce, elle s'est terriblement renfermée sur elle-même, elle souffrait énormément de la situation malgré tous nos efforts à sa mère et à moi pour l'épargner au maximum… Mais j'ignorais que cela avait encore empiré…"   
  
"Vous voulez dire que vous n'avez jamais revu votre fille après le divorce ?"   
  
"Non, aucune des deux," soupira Mr Farrell en baissant tristement les yeux. "Le divorce a été une épreuve très douloureuse pour nous tous, et Beth et moi avons décidé qu'il vaudrait sans doute mieux que nous ne nous revoyions plus du tout pendant quelque temps… Ca m'arrangeait d'ailleurs, on venait de m'offrir un poste à New York, mais pour moi il était évident que je continuerais tout de même à voir mes enfants…"   
  
"Qu'est-ce qui vous en a empêché ?"   
  
"Je ne sais pas exactement, beaucoup de choses… Je manquais de temps pour me rendre à Los Angeles, et lorsque je proposais à mon ex-femme de m'envoyer Charlotte pendant ses périodes de vacances, il y avait toujours quelque chose qui n'allait pas… Et j'avoue que je n'avais pas vraiment la force d'insister… En plus, à en croire ce qu'elle me disait la petite allait bien, elle me manquait, mais je n'avais pas vraiment de soucis à me faire… Je regrette terriblement tout ce qu'il s'est passé, mais ce qui est fait est fait, on ne peut rien y changer. En revanche, je ferai mon possible pour rendre le futur de ma fille, du moins ce qu'il en reste, le meilleur possible… Est-ce que je peux la voir à présent ?"   
  
"Et bien je n'ai pas d'autre question pour l'instant, mais il faudra que nous nous revoyions demain, pour l'instant Charlotte est toujours prise en charge par les services sociaux et il faudra décider de ce qu'il va se passer pour elle ensuite."   
  
"Beth avait obtenu la garde des enfants lors du divorce, mais j'imagine que vu les circonstances je devrais pouvoir demander que Charlotte reste avec moi…"   
  
"Il faudra encore que nous contactions votre ex-femme, mais en cas d'abandon vous n'aurez aucune peine à obtenir une révision de jugement. Je vais laisser le docteur Lewis et Mlle Lockhart vous conduire à la chambre de votre fille."   
  
Tous les quatre se levèrent lentement, et tandis que Adele se dirigeait vers la sortie de l'hôpital, Jack, Susan et Abby traversèrent en silence le couloir des urgences afin de se rendre à la chambre de Charlotte. Allongée sur le côté, la petite se tenait recroquevillée sur elle-même, les genoux serrés contre sa poitrine, le visage tourné vers la fenêtre, ses longues mèches sombres éparpillées négligemment sur l'oreiller.   
  
"Quelle est son espérance de vie ?" demanda Mr Farrell à voix basse alors que ses yeux se posaient sur son enfant endormie.   
  
"C'est difficile à déterminer," répondit Susan sur le même ton. "Mais avec les thérapies actuelles, certaines personnes porteuse du virus du sida vivent avec pendant dix, vingt, trente ans sans que la maladie ne se déclare jamais…"   
  
"Mais elle peut également tomber malade demain, c'est ça ?"   
  
"C'est vrai que la maladie peut se déclarer n'importe quand, mais si vous veillez à ce que Charlotte suive scrupuleusement le traitement qui lui a été prescrit, elle a très certainement encore de belles années devant elle."   
  
Au même instant, la fillette poussa un petit gémissement, et se retourna lentement de l'autre côté. Un court silence s'installa dans la pièce, et au bout de quelques secondes elle cligna légèrement des yeux, d'abord éblouie par le faible éclairage diffusé dans la petite pièce par une veilleuse. Puis, lentement, son regard se posa sur ses trois visiteurs, et à l'instant même où elle reconnaissait son père, une expression mêlée de joie, de surprise et d'incrédulité se peignit sur son petit visage pâle. Ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent, comme si elle avait voulu dire quelque chose, mais aucun son n'en sortit. Jack s'approcha alors lentement du lit de sa fille, presque timidement.   
  
"Charlotte, ma chérie…" murmura-t-il d'une voix tremblante en s'asseyant auprès d'elle et en passant une main mal assurée dans ses fins cheveux bruns. "Je suis tellement content que tu n'aies rien, j'ai eu tellement peur…"   
  
Durant un court instant, Charlotte fut incapable de détacher les yeux du visage de son père, comme si elle cherchait à se convaincre qu'il était bien là et qu'elle n'était pas juste en train de rêver. Elle était tellement sûre que jamais plus elle ne le reverrait… Puis, d'un mouvement rapide, elle se jeta à son cou, le serrant contre elle de toute la force de ses petits bras.   
  
"Papa," murmurait-elle alors que des larmes de joie inondaient le col de la chemise de Jack. "Papa, tu es revenu…"   
  
Toujours debout près de la porte, Susan et Abby échangèrent un regard attendri, puis s'éclipsèrent silencieusement de la petite pièce, laissant le père et la fille savourer leurs retrouvailles.   
  
***   
  
Ce fut avec soulagement que Susan poussa la porte de la salle de repos derrière elle, contente d'en avoir enfin terminé. Elle était là depuis plus de quinze heures, et son seul désir en cet instant était de rentrer chez elle, de prendre un bain brûlant et de se glisser bien au chaud dans son lit, pour ne pas en ressortir avant une bonne douzaine d'heures.   
  
"Tu termines seulement maintenant ?" s'étonna Abby en levant les yeux du magazine qu'elle était occupée à lire.   
  
"Je t'assure qu'en ce moment j'ai l'impression de passer ma vie à l'hôpital…" soupira la jeune femme en prenant la direction de son casier. "Est-ce que tu en as encore pour long ?"   
  
Abby jeta un œil à sa montre : "J'ai fini depuis une demi-heure, mais Weaver m'a demandé d'attendre que le labo descende les résultats d'un de ses patients… Elle ne m'a même pas laissé le choix, je t'assure que cette femme est démoniaque…"   
  
"Tu prêches une convaincue," répliqua Susan en riant, alors qu'elle refermait son vestiaire d'un geste vif.   
  
Au même instant, la porte de la petite pièce s'ouvrit une nouvelle fois, et Lydia passa la tête dans l'entrebâillement.   
  
"Susan, Abby, de la visite pour vous à l'accueil," fit-elle en apercevant ses collègues.   
  
Les deux jeunes femmes échangèrent un regard intrigué, se demandant qui pouvait bien venir les voir toutes les deux et à l'hôpital, puis suivirent Lydia à l'extérieur de la pièce. Au bureau de l'accueil, un homme semblait en pleine discussion avec Jerry, et il ne leur fallut qu'une seconde pour reconnaître la fillette qui se trouvait à ses côtés. Cela faisait plus de trois mois à présent que Charlotte était repartie avec son père, et elles n'avaient pas eu de nouvelles depuis. Tout ce qu'elles savaient, c'était que Mr Farrell comptait demander et obtenir la garde de sa fille. En les entendant approcher, Charlotte tourna la tête dans leur direction et un immense sourire irradia son visage à l'instant où elle les reconnut. Le contraste avec la petite fille dont elles s'étaient occupée quelques mois auparavant était saisissant , tant elle semblait avoir retrouvé gaieté et joie de vivre.   
  
"Nous avions un peu peur que vous ne soyez pas là," dit Jack en leur serrant la main. "Charlotte tenait absolument à venir vous dire au revoir avant que nous ne rentrions définitivement à New York…"   
  
"C'est gentil, ça Charlotte, d'avoir pensé à nous," fit remarquer Abby avec un sourire attendri, avant de hisser la fillette dans ses bras.   
  
"Rassurez-vous, je crois qu'elle n'est pas prête de vous oublier, vous avez été vraiment des anges pour elle, elle ne cesse de parler de vous."   
  
"Papa a dit qu'on pourrait venir vous rendre visite à Chicago de temps en temps…" murmura la fillette.   
  
Sa voix était encore un peu tremblante, mais il était évident que son élocution avait énormément progressé depuis la dernière fois qu'elles l'avait vue, même si elle demeurait encore un peu incertaine.   
  
"Ca nous ferait très plaisir ma chérie," répondit Susan en passant une main affectueuse dans les longs cheveux de la petite fille. "Si vous vous installez avec elle à New York, j'en déduis que vous avez pu avoir sa garde," ajouta-t-elle en se tournant vers Jack.   
  
"Oui, ça n'a posé aucun problème. De toute façon, vu les circonstances, Beth ne pouvait pas vraiment prétendre vouloir la reprendre avec elle. C'est bien mieux ainsi, Charlotte reverra sa mère et sa sœur régulièrement, mais je crois qu'elle a compris que Beth n'est pas prête à s'occuper seule d'elle pour l'instant."   
  
"Maman a peur parce que je suis malade,"intervint la fillette. "Mais je suis contente d'aller habiter avec papa, lui il n'a pas peur."   
  
"En réalité je suis mort de trouille, mais j'imagine qu'on devrait pouvoir s'en sortir," répliqua Jack avec un sourire. "Bien, j'aimerais pouvoir rester ici, mais notre emploi du temps est assez chargé, nous avons un avion dans à peine un peu plus d'une heure, et si nous ne voulons pas le manquer nous ferions sans doute mieux d'y aller. Dis 'au revoir' Charlotte."   
  
"Au revoir," répéta la fillette alors que Abby la reposait sur le sol. "Et merci d'avoir été si gentilles avec moi."   
  
Les deux jeunes femmes serrèrent tour à tour la petite fille dans leurs bras, puis échangèrent une dernière poignée de main avec Jack.   
  
"Merci pour tout," fit ce dernier avant de s'en aller. "Jamais je ne pourrai oublier tout ce que vous avez fait pour ma fille."   
  
"C'était naturel," répondit Susan en souriant. "Charlotte est une enfant merveilleuse. N'oubliez pas de nous donner de ses nouvelles."   
  
"C'est promis, au revoir."   
  
Avec un dernier signe de la main, Charlotte et son père franchirent la porte d'entrée, laissant Susan et Abby songeuses, un peu tristes peut-être. Charlotte leur manquerait, elles en étaient conscientes tout autant que du fait que jamais elles ne pourraient l'oublier. Sans qu'elles puissent vraiment déterminer quelle en était la raison, cette petite fille avait changé une part de leur existence. Comme si le regard plein d'espoir qu'elle avait levé vers elles en dépit du malheur qui la touchait leur avait subitement prendre conscience de ce que leurs propres problèmes pouvaient avoir d'anodin.   
  
"Est-ce que tu veux aller boire quelque chose ?" proposa finalement Abby après plusieurs secondes de silence.   
  
Susan ne put réprimer un sourire en se rappelant à quel point cette proposition lui aurait semblé surprenante encore une semaine auparavant. C'était tout naturellement qu'elles avaient mis de côté la rivalité qui les opposait continuellement afin de s'unir pour tenter d'offrir un peu de réconfort à leur jeune patiente, et c'était à présent tout aussi naturellement qu'elles enterraient définitivement la hache de guerre.   
  
"C'est une excellente idée," répondit-elle avant qu'elles ne prennent toutes deux la direction de la sortie.   
  
***   
  
FIN 


End file.
